


Pull Me Closer

by Slytheringirle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Sirius Black, Drarry, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Godparent Sirius Black, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: After the events of June 1994, Harry Potter moves in with his newly freed godfather. Together they manage to find a rhythm to their lives and are immensely happy with how things turned out. However, dark things are lookming on the horizon, and this could be bad for both sides involved. So how will Harry, with his new ally, navigate the mess Fate brings on him? And who’s Antonio Doren?.The relationships tagged are the ones that are gonna be present at the end of the story, others may happen and end before these couples get together. Also, there is a pairing that, if tagged, is going to be a spoiler. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Dealing with the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually posted another story with this title before but took it down because I wasn’t sure where I was going with the plot, but this is not going to happen again. Enjoy!

The sun rose soft and true on a small London flat on the morning of August the fifteenth, rousing its occupants from their slumbers. In their respective rooms, Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all woke up groggily, rubbing their eyes and stifling yawns. 

Harry Potter was the first to get out of bed and make his way to the bathroom, waking up more and more with every passing second. In the hallway, Remus and Sirius both came out of their rooms at the same time, and made their way to the kitchen, having charmed themselves clean.

“Morning Moony,” said Sirius Black with a wry smile, looking his groggy friend over.

“‘Morning Pads,” replied Remus, though Sirius sensed it was more of an autopilot answer than anything. Remus was always exhausted, and frankly out of it, in the days leading up to the full moon.

Remus Lupin didn’t live with them, contrary to popular belief. He was required to stay in the area to complete a mission for Dumbledore and Sirius insisted he stay with them. The fact that the mission started when he and Harry moved in here was merely a coincidence. Not that it stopped Sirius from including him in their activities, he rather missed the old days and wanted to at least get a shimmer of them back. That and he needed to break Harry of the habit of calling his friend ‘professor’.

One of the things he missed about the old days, however, were the full moons. It used to -and still- pains him to see Remus turn, but the fun they had after that was legendary. He ached for it.

“Moony,” he started slowly, taking a cereal box out of the cabinet. After loads of peruation and promises, Harry had begun to warm up to being himself and accepted that he won’t offend Sirius or come off as ungrateful whenever he asked for something, he accepted that he could be himself in this house. And apparently, trying every cereal in the world was ‘being himself’. He didn’t really mind at the moment, but if Harry kept this up then he’ll have to put a foot down, the boy did need to eat something healthy every now and then. “The full moon is in three days, and I was thinking maybe… I could join you?”

“Join me?” Said Remus, giving him a wry smile. “The full moon is on the night of the World Cup Padfoot, are you getting forgetful already?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, setting the cereal box on the counter and making for the fridge. In hope to get Harry comfortable in the new house, he’d added some muggle appliances. It was a lot of work and a constant pulling of strings, getting permission and a mage to set the needed wards, but he’s done it for Harry’s sake. 

“I know they fall on the same day, that’s why I was nervous about asking you.” He looked up and met his eye. “But I want to do it for old sakes’ time, Remus. Harry can go with the Weasleys, they’ll be more than happy to take him. Arthur even offered before I even thought about joining you.”

But Remus wasn’t having it. He shook his head and went back to his simmering porridge. “No, Sirius. You and Harry need to bond, and Quidditch is a perfect opportunity.”

Sirius sighed internally and grabbed the milk bottle from the fridge. It had been weird, putting food in things in order for it to cool and even though it was kind of -well, cool- one did miss cooling charms, they just had that unique feel to them. “Harry and I had all summer to bond, and we’ll have all the time after the World Cup. What about our bond, Moony? I do miss it, you know, before Azkaban.” He said the last part quietly, not liking to talk about his imprisonment. 

He’d touched a nerve though and he knew it, if the sharp intake of breath from Remus was anything to go by. And it’s not like he was lying, he did miss their relationship. The bed gets lonely sometimes. 

“Don’t, Sirius.” Hissed Remus, understandably angry.

“But I did. So tell me, can I join you?” Remus didn’t answer immediately and Sirius gave him time, returning to his cereal bowl. He poured the muggle-brand milk over the cereal, watching with amused satisfaction the cinnamon bits swirling as the bowl filled with milk. Despite their flaws, muggles were still a wonder of Merlin at the end of the day.

“I’ll think about it,” Remus said finally, and that was good enough for him. 

Just then, there was a sound of someone yawning followed by a small good morning as Harry entered the kitchen. His hair was like a bird’s nest, and Sirius couldn’t tell if he had even tried to brush it. It probably wouldn’t make a difference anyways. “Morning, Pup,” said Sirius cheerfully, taking his cereal bowl and sitting down beside Harry on the kitchen table. 

Harry looked at his cereal bowl and then at Sirius, looking like he was biting back a laugh. “The cinnamon one is the worst, Sirius. I was thinking of giving it to Hedwig.”

He had settled on a smile instead of an outright laugh, and he looked so much James at that moment, something in his chest ached. He sometimes still expected James and Lily to round up the corner any moment now, not having fully accepted their deaths. One would say he had twelve years to deal with it, but time passed differently in Azkaban. You didn’t have morning and night, days and weeks. It was a cycle of avoiding and facing nightmares, of accepting and denying your fate. Time didn’t have meaning there.

“Have pity on me, Harry. I didn’t even know what cereal was five weeks ago.”

Harry’s mouth twitched at the corner, “right.” He said, and got up, probably to get something to eat. Sirius gathered cereal and milk in his spoon, sniffed it, and ate it. It wasn’t bad, really. Just - needing. Hm, maybe some sugar - or fruit. Yes, fruit. That was probably healthier.

Behind him, he heard Harry making conversation with Remus, asking about some show they’ve both been watching. Sirius hadn’t wanted to make everything muggle, so he’d settled on getting Harry a laptop and internet subscription instead of a whole television. A radio was more convenient anyways. 

A moment later, Harry was back with his own cereal bowl but this time it was granola with chocolate. “You know,” came Remus’s voice from behind him as he himself settled down. “Harry has better taste than you.”

“Give me a break!” Cried Sirius in feigned outrage. “Harry has been eating these his whole life, I refuse to acknowledge this comparison.”

Remus laughed at that but then just shook his head, as if not believing his antics. “Suit yourself,” he said, and dug in. Harry on the other hand, Sirius noticed, had leaned into his chair, and looked like he was just trying to focus on the bowl in front of him, trying not to attract attention. His heart clenched at the sight, but it couldn’t -could it? But of course it was, he’d had his suspicions, but he knew a confirmation when he saw one.

“We’ll talk after breakfast,” he whispered to Harry. Harry started a bit before looking up at him questioningly, but then he just nodded.. He’ll probably spend breakfast worrying about it, but it’d decrease his chances of running away from the conversation later on.

Breakfast passed quietly after that, with small talk and soft laughter every now and then. After they were all done, Remus started collecting the dishes and before Harry could offer to help Sirius motioned for him to head for the living room. He looked reluctant, but obeyed all the same. 

“Is he in trouble?” Asked Remus with some amusement as he watched Harry walk to the couch. But when Sirius turned to him, his smile fell. He could only imagine how grim he looked.

“I know his relatives weren’t the best to live,” he said to Remus. “I knew they were more than bad when he immediately agreed to come live with me. But do you think they starved him?”

Remus frowned at that, “what makes you say that?”

“Just tell me Moony, has he shown any signs of being starved before? You taught him for a year.” Sirius watched Remus clench his jaw as he took the dishes to the sink and felt his heart drop; he’d been hoping he was overthinking it.

“I noticed he looked- smaller than he should be on the train.” Said Remus, turning the tap on. “I thought it was just how he was built - some people just have really fast metabolisms.” Remus met his eye here. “But over the school year I noticed him gain weight, his cheeks and shoulders filling out. I voiced my concerns to Dumbledore, but he brushed me off. I decided that it wasn’t that big of a deal, maybe he’d been a picky eater and finally grew out of it. But if you think that he’s been starved too…”

Sirius nodded gravely before turning and walking out of the kitchen. This was going to be a long conversation.

***

In the living room, Harry was waiting nervously on the couch, his hand turning the black fabric up and down as he repeatedly ran his hand over it. Anyone who saw this room -or house in general- would’ve thought it incredibly mundane for an auror/ex-convict and the boy-who-lived. Unfitting. But Harry loved it just fine, it was normal and he was wanted in it - a combination he’d never had before.

He would usually be surfing the web right now or something of the like if he didn’t feel like his breakfast was about to make a re-appearance. His godfather’s tone at breakfast was worrisome, he’d sounded like he was going to deliver a final speech. But what could he have done to warrant such a reaction?

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Sirius walking towards him, a small smile on his face, and Harry felt relief flood through him. He hadn’t realised how nervous he’d been, and the smile meant he wasn’t in trouble; nothing he was responsible for anyways. 

Sirius sat beside him, laying a hand loosely around his shoulders and Harry leaned in, glad for the comfort. He didn’t necessarily have to be worried or nervous to want comfort, it was something he’d missed out on growing up after all. It was nice, having someone hold you, it felt like they could shield you from the world: like a parent would, but this time he felt his godfather deflate. “Sirius?” He asked, looking at him with a slight edge to his voice.

Sirius sighed, and gave him a soft squeeze. “Harry, I want to talk to you about something. And I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?”

Now he was worried. He’d never lied to Sirius in the short time he’d known him, and the man had never specifically asked for his honesty. “Okay.” 

Sirius took a deep breath before speaking. “I- I’ve had my suspicions on the topic for a while Harry, and I haven’t brought it up for you sake, but… Harry, how did your aunt and uncle treat you?” 

“My aunt and uncle?” He asked, taken aback. Whatever he’d thought Sirius was going to talk about, it wasn’t this. And how was he supposed to answer anyways? I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, my best mate was a spider called Howdy and was starved for days on end if I did accidental magic.

“Er, they mostly tended to avoid me,” he said, which wasn’t a lie. Just an omission. “Pretended I didn’t exist at the dinner and table all that.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad really, just the last two summers.”

“Right,” said Sirius. His tone was controlled, careful. “How about before Hogwarts? When you went to muggle school?”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, not happy with the direction this was going. “What do you want to know, exactly?”

“Just how they treated you. Was it different than how they treated your cousin?”

Harry laughed at that, unable to help himself. “Dudley was spoiled -still is, really- just with one less bedroom.”

“Second bedroom? What about you, how many bedrooms did you have?” His tone was cautious, he was trying hard to make it light hearted, but… “Harry, please answer me.”

“Well, um…” He focused his gaze on the bare wall where a TV would’ve been. He’d work on making a DIY projector so they’d be able to watch movies on the wall rather than the laptop. “I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs” - he heard a sharp intake of breath here, but didn’t move his eyes- “until I received my Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, you see, so my aunt and uncle thought somebody was spying on us and knew they were mistreating me. So they gave me Dudley’s second bedroom.” He finished with a shrug.

Sirius pulled him in, giving his shoulders a tight squeeze as he buried his head in Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry you had to go through this, Harry. I’m really really sorry, and-”

“But it’s not your fault,” Harry said, surprised.“You were in Azkaban, what could you have done?”

Sirius pushed him back, and looked up to meet his eye. “For one, I could’ve stood my ground and refused to give you to Hagrid that night.”

“But you told me that you’d gone to retrieve something to help Dumbeldore believe you. You just got sidetracked.”

Sirius smiled a bit at that, but it was a bitter sort of smile, not something Harry wanted to see again. “And I could’ve just focused and not gotten side tracked. But I know we can’t change the past Harry, so I probably shouldn’t dwell on it. But I brought this up for a reason, and I still need a question answered. Just one,” he said at Harry’s look of protest.

“Okay,” said Harry again, not knowing what else to do. “What do you want to know.”

“During breakfast, when I said you’ve had your whole life to try the cereals, you… You tried to fade into the background, to avoid the topic. Did they starve you growing up, Harry?”

“They didn’t exactly starve me,” he said. “Just- well okay, they starved me sometimes but not always? Just when I’d done accidental magic.”

He had once again fixed his gaze somewhere else, not wanting to see the look on Sirius’s face. If he was being honest with himself, he was surprised Sirius had picked it up from that. How could anyone notice such a small thing? But before he could say anything about it, Sirius placed a single hand on Harry’s shoulder, making Harry turn to him.

The look on Sirius’s face was fierce, determined and set. “There will be no repeat of that here Harry, but you probably figured that out. What I want you to know, is that if something ever happens to me or something happens period, you will not go back there. Hell, I’d rather have you go to an orphanage than them.”

Harry laughed at that, feeling some of the tension leave him. “People fight over food all the time in orphanages,” he said. “And you don’t always win.”

Sirius shrugged. “True, but you could always sneak out and crash some bourgeois party.” He said with a wicked grin, defusing more tension.

Just then, there was a tapping on the window and they both looked up to see a brown owl tapping on the window, an envelope in its beak. Harry got up to let in. It flew over to the coffee table, dropped the letter and flew right back out, leaving them bemused.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry closed the window and went to retrieve the letter. “Why was it in such a hurry?” Asked Sirius as he beat Harry to the letter.

“Oh,” laughed Sirius as he threw his head back. “It’s your Hogwarts letter, kind of early this year.”

“Give it to me,” said Harry, snatching it from Sirius. He opened it to see the customary greeting along with the usual requirement list. 

“Well,” said Sirius, taking the list from Harry and sitting back on the couch as he scanned it. “We can go to Diagon Alley today, you need some casual robes anyways.”

“And some dress robes, apparently.” He added with amusement.

Harry wrinkled his nose at that, as far as he knew, they were the wizard version of a tux. He’d never had to wear one, but he didn’t think it’d be comfortable anyways. “What for?”

“Apparently there is going to be a ball this year,” said Sirius, looking at him with amusement. “And you’ll have to take a partner.” He wriggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” muttered Harry, feeling his cheeks warm up as he walked over to the water just, wanting to avoid looking Sirius in the eye.

After a moment, Sirius grunted and Harry turned around to see him frowning. “What’s wrong?” He asked, going to him.

“What are you taking Divination for?” Asked Sirius, still frowning at the paper. “It’s a bunch of hocus pocus.” He said, looking up at Harry. “You’re better off with Ancient Runes or Arithmancy.”

“Um…” Harry said, feeling uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? He picked them up after his friend closed his eyes and blindly picked up three subjects? “It sounded cool,” he said at last.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, not satisfied. “And do you still think it’s cool?”

“Well it’s not like I can change right now, can I?” He asked, barely stopping himself from breaking eye contact with Sirius. He looked disapproving and that unsettled him. He’d never had someone care about him that much, even if it was about a stupid school subject.

Sirius sighed, putting the piece of parchment down. “You can Harry, but first let's talk about what other options you have. This subject is simply a waste of time, pup. You’re better off learning something useful.”

“Okay, but won’t it be hard to switch now?” He asked, cursing himself for flushing. “Andon’tcallmethat.”

Sirius looked at him. “What?” There was a note of amusement in his voice, and Harry just wanted the ground to swallow him.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, more clearly this time. “Don’t call me ‘pup’.”

Sirius laughed, a barking sound that corresponded with his animagus form. “And why not?” He said, clearly enjoying this.

“Because I don’t want you to.” Said Harry, picking up the requirements list and pocketing it. “Now if you’’ll-” He made to go to his bedroom, but was stopped by Sirius holding his arm.

“No Harry, we’re going to talk about your electives.” His voice stern. “Or should I say pup?”

“Sirius, stop.” Said Harry, yanking his arm free. “We'll talk about the classes, but stop.”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop.” Sirius said, holding up his arms in mock surrender. “But we’re not getting up till we’re in agreement on the classes.”

Fifteen minutes and a tiring conversation later, Sirius and Harry had settled on Ancient Runes. “You’ll have a hard time catching up, I know.” Said Sirius, “but you can do it Harry. And I’ll write to your head of house right now to inform her of your wishes.”

“Can I write to her?” Asked Harry, embarrassed. He didn’t want McGonagall to think that he couldn’t make right choices by himself, and has to make changes now that he had a guardian that cares.

Sirius, however, shook his head. “Let me take care of this Harry, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He said, as if reading Harry’s thoughts. “And I’ll talk to her about you catching up. At least it’s only one year.”

Harry nodded, sullen. He’ll never be able to look McGonagall in the eye again. 

“Oh, cheer up.” Said Sirius, slapping him on the arm as he stood up. “Tell you what, let me finish a report and we can go to Diagon alley. And go finish your homework, I know you’ve been putting off that Potions essay.”

With a small laugh, Harry got up and went to his room. It was just a stupid school subject after all, and he had been postponing that essay.


	2. Diagon Alley & Making Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks on the last chapter! I appreciate each and every single one of them. And you guys were really sweet in the comments, so I hope I won't disappoint anyone with this chapter. Enjoy!

“Alright, so I trust you know what apparation is?” Asked Sirius. They were standing in a narrow alley between two muggle buildings, talking in whispers lest anyone hear them. They could’ve protkeyed from the lobby of their apartment building -it was a magical one- but Sirius had to have a letter delivered a muggle way and he didn’t want to waste time getting back to their building.

“Er…”

Sirius smiled at him, his expression fond. “It’s alright Harry. Apparation is a form of wizards’ transportation that allows you to go from one spot to the other in the blink of an eye.”

“Like teleporting?” Asked Harry, relieved that the concept of it wasn’t too foriegn.

“Yes, like teleporting.” Said Sirius with a quick grin. “But in order to do it you need to get a ministry approved license that’s only granted to adults. Minors, however, are allowed to side-apparate. That is apparating with an adult.” Sirius clarified at Harry’s confused look.

“And is that how we’re getting to Diagon alley?” Asked Harry, excited. He was teleporting.

“Calm down, Harry.” Sirius chuckled. “And yes it is, thought, er, it can be a bit uncomfortable. It’s like being pressed into a tube, but it only lasts for a moment.”

At Harry’s nod, Sirius took a deep breath and instructed Harry to hold on to him. “Close your eyes,” he advised. The moment he did, they took a step forward and Harry suddenly wasn’t able to get the air out of his lungs, like someone was suffocating him. That same person was pressing on him form every side imaginable, trying to shatter his bones- and just like that, it was all gone and they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, surrounded by a happily chattering crowd.

“You okay?” Sirius asked him, looking concerned. 

“I am,” he breathed, deciding that was another form of transportation he didn’t like. “So where to now?”

Sirius scanned the alley.. “We’re supposed to meet some people but it looks like they’re not here yet. Let’s wait for them and then we can go shopping together.”

That was a surprise to Harry. “We’re meeting someone? I thought you decided to come here when the Hogwarts letter arrived.”

Sirius smirked at him. “I did,” he said. “And I contacted these people after you went to your room. It is something that involves you Harry, and we better get it over with now.” He tapped him on the shoulder. “Come on,” he said and started walking. “Let’s wait for them in a cafe.”  
They walked a bit and then made a turn to come face to face with a decent enough looking cafe that has a silver sign reading ‘The Three Hippogriffs’. The name theft was rather obvious in Harry’s opinion, but then again wizards have always been oblivious.

Sirius pushed open the door and walked in, beckoning Harry behind him.

The interior of the cafe was wooden, from the low ceiling to the back drinks’ shelves, the shades ranging from light gray to almost black, giving it a rather strange appearance. The tables were barely halfway occupied, which didn’t exactly excite him. The Three Broomsticks was always crowded, which further proved it’s quality. This cafe, on the other hand…

“Who are we meeting again?” Harry asked as they wove their way through the cafe. They passed multiple empty tables but Sirius kept on walking.

“Some people,” Sirius replied ambiguously as he continued walking, apparently making his way to the remote table in the left corner. “And I’m going to have to ask you to be on your best behaviour.”

Now Harry was worried. If anyone asked him, he’d he was a rather well behaved fourteen year old, and for Sirius to ask him to behave, of all people…

They reached the table Sirius had looked like he was targeting and Harry took the right seat facing the chair Sirius has settled in. “Sirius?” He asked, a hint of fear in his voice. “Who are we meeting?”

But Sirius ran a hand over his mouth, indicating his lips were sealed shut and making Harry goran in frustration. “Come on please.”

Sirius smirked and shook his head, and just then a young looking waitress approached them, a notepad and pen floating in the air beside her.

“Good morning,” she greeted. “Would you like to see the menu?”

“Good morning,” Sirius greeted her politely. “And no thank you, we are waiting for company. But maybe two cups of water?”

“Two cups of water,” the waitress -who had paled when Sirius spoke- and nodded before leaving.

It amused Harry to on end that some people still feared Sirius, despite his innocence. It could also come in handy, he mused. Maybe it’ll stop people geeking at him wherever he went since Sirius’s gain of custody was published in the Daily Prophet. 

“Charming lady, don’t you think?” Asked Sirius as he looked at the waitress’s back. “Maybe I should chat her up when she comes back with the water.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear what he thought-? “Why? Do you want to ask her out?”

Sirius wrinkled his nose, sending a flood of relief through Harry. “Nah, I just found it funny that she’s still scared of me. Do you think I should prank her? A little forget-me-not, you know.”

Now he was appalled. “No! People will only get more scared of you, how-” Yes, people’s fear of Sirius amused him, but that didn't mean he wanted it to remain that way, or to increase.

“Calm down, Harry.” Laughed Sirius. “I was only joking, do you-” Sirius broke off mid-sentence, quickly switching to his professional self. “Our company has arrived.” He stated.

Harry focused over his shoulder to see Draco Malfoy and a blond woman that looked like him, and was undoubtedly his mother, enter the cramped cafe.. “They are the ones we were waiting for?” He hissed, unable to believe his eyes.

“Yes, they are who we were waiting for.” Said Sirius, turning around with a smile to wave the two Malfoys over. “And you are going to behave Harry.”

Harry slumped back in his chair, all his previous mirth forgotten. Malfoy? He was meeting Malfoy on the summer vacation?

He watched Malfoy’s mother and Malfoy weave themselves through the cafe to their corner, the woman’s hand on her son’s shoulder. He allowed himself a small smirk at the sight, Malfoy was still being coddled by his mother.

“Good morning, Sirius.” Greeted Mrs.Malfoy with a polite nod when she reached them, her hand not leaving her son’s shoulder. But since was she on a first name basis with Sirius? “Mr.Potter.” She greeted him with another nod.

Sirius returned her greeting just as politely and Harry, who had stood up when they came, nodded a greeting back. She,he can manage to bear, but Malfoy…

“Good morning, Mr.Black.” Said Draco Malfoy and to Harry’s shock, extended a hand to greet Sirius.

“Good afternoon to you too,” said Sirius, accepting the extended hand. “And I am, thank you very much. I hope the same can be said to you.”

This formality left Harry feeling rather embarrassed, since he only deigned Malfoy’s mother with a nod. But Malfoy then turned to him and nodded curtly. “Potter,” he said, just a hint of his usual sneer in his voice.

Only the thought of Sirius’ disappointment stopped Harry from actually sneering when he nodded back. Just as curtly. “Malfoy.”

“Have a seat, please.” Sirius said, returning to his own seat. Mrs.Malfoy took the vacant seat beside Sirius, leaving Malfoy the one beside him.

Malfoy took the seat without looking at him, which suited him just fine. What he didn’t like, however, was the way Sirius was acting with Malfoy’s mother. Like they were friends. He knew they were cousins, but she was married to a Death Eater. Or an alleged one at least. 

He sulked internally into the air, not wanting to focus on the current company. He amused himself with counting the number of people wearing red that passed by the cafe - or the ones he could see anyways. Wizards were more wild when it came to fashion, he thought, that was for sure. 

Just then, the waitress from earlier returned with their cups of water, muttering an apology. Sirius, however, just thanked her and asked her for the menu. With a wave of her wand four menus leather bound menus appeared, and she passed them around. “I’ll be back to take your orders in a minute gentleman,” she said, her breath stuttering a bit. “Lady,” she said to Mrs.Malfoy, and then hurried away.

“Weirdo,” muttered Malfoy under his breath, watching her walk away over his menu.

“Bit rich of you to say that with the company you keep around.” Harry muttered as he flipped through the menu. Some dishes had overly suspicious names and Harry wasn’t interested in reading the ingredients. He flipped over to the drinks’ section and scanned the butterbeer flavours. They were less strange, but- pumpkin and spinach!?

“Excuse me?” Hissed Malfoy, and Harry could practically feel his glare. 

“You heard me,” he snapped quietly, not wanting to attract the adults’ attention. Maybe he’ll take a Pumpkin and Cinnamon flavoured one, he wasn’t feeling really adventurous today.

“Of course you’d defend her,” said Malfoy, settling back. “You always had a thing for outcasts. Weasley, Granger, that oaf Hagrid, your godfather.” There was that sneer in his voice again, and it was all Harry could do not to jump on him right then and there.

“The same one your mother’s trying to impress?” He snarled, still not looking at the git.

Malfoy looked at him, a scowl gracing his features. “Don’t you dare insult my-”

“Draco?” Asked Mrs.Malfoy. “What would you like, son?”

Both boys looked up to see that the waitress had returned, and by the looks of it had already taken Sirius’s and Mrs.Malfoy’s orders. That was really fast, but Harry recovered quickly. 

“He was just saying that the Pumpkin and Spinach butterbeer sounded good.” He said innocently. “As for me, I’ll take the Pumpkin and Cinnamon one.” He added before Malfoy could do the same to him.

“Okay,” said the waitress as the notepad and pen beside her wrote that down. “Anything else?”

A chorus of ‘no’s rang and she left once again, the menus magically disappearing after her. 

Beside him, Malfoy bent down to retrieve something from between their chair and he hissed at Harry. “Just wait till we get back to Hogwarts Potter. Then I’ll show you exactly who you’re messing with.”

“Oh, I’m quivering Malfoy.” He said. “Will you get your dad to file an execution order too?”

Malfoy looked up at him from the ground, and his lips curled back in a snarl. “No, I think I’ll leave that for you-know-”

“How have you holidays been, Mr.Potter?” Came Mrs.Malfoy’s question, bringing their conversation to a halt.

Harry turned to see her and Sirius looking at him, the later with a rather pointed look. “Good, thank you.” He said politely.

“I would hope so,” said Mrs.Malfoy with a small smile. “Has my cousin been any help in that aspect?”

Harry was a bit taken aback by the informality, but hid it. “Sirius is a very fine guardian, thank you.” He said, still not having forgotten Malfoy’s comment. “And I must say I’m thankful that he didn’t take after his family’s ideals.”

If he’d expected that comment to anger Mrs.Malfoy, he was greatly disappointed. “And I’m inclined to agree.” She smiled. “After all we wouldn’t be here if he did, would we?”

Mrs.Malfoy turned her smile to Sirius, who returned it, if a little disheartenedly. “Let’s wait for the drinks before we get down to business, Narcissa.”

“Oh I was trying to flatter you you idiot.” She laughed, and then Sirius truly grinned, despite Harry’s feeling of unsettlement. Why was his godfather acting so cousinly with Malfoy’s mother?

As the two got drawn into a banter, Malfoy turned to Harry and whispered ‘I’ll be right back’ before heading to the bathrooms. Harry didn’t particularly care, and was confused as to why Malfoy even told him. Maybe he wanted someone to congratulate him on using the loo. 

He snorted at that. Yeah no, he’ll pass.

Several minutes passed after that, in which Malfoy returned and sat back without a word, before the waitress came back, handing out their orders.

Sirius had ordered a slightly spiked plain butterbeer while Mrs.Malfoy had hers with ginger. “And a pumpkin and cinnamon one?” Asked the waitress, holding up Harry’s order.

“I’ll take it,” said Malfoy, taking the glass from above and -to his surprise- passed it to Harry. He’d thought he was going to take it for himself.

The waitress gave him a nervous smile and picked up the last glass. “That must be yours then,” she said, placing it in front of Malfoy and leaving.

When she was gone, Sirius leaned forward and tapped his wand on both Harry’s and Malfoy’s drinks, transforming them into take away glass bottles. Sitting back, Sirius looked at them both. “I know we brought you here,” he said. “And we do intend to include you in the topic, but first we’ll need to discuss some things privately.”

Mrs.Malfoy nodded in agreement beside him. “It might take a while though, so can you two please go shop for your school requirements?”

Though phrased as a request, it was clearly not, and she opened her purse to draw a bag of gold for her son. “We should be done by the time you’re back,” she said, looking directly into her son’s eyes.

Malfoy didn’t look particularly thrilled, but stood up with a sharp nod. “Of course, mother.” He said, and stood up to collect the money. In front of Harry, Sirius had taken out a pouch of gold too, holding it out to his godson. As Harry made to take it, Sirius leaned in and whispered to him. “Don’t buy a dress robe though, okay? I want to be there for that one.”

Harry smiled despite himself, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, it felt nice to have someone that wanted to be there. “I won’t,” he promised.

A couple of moments later, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were standing in Diagon Alley, their backs to the cafe they’d just existed, butterbeer bottles in hand.

Harry leaned back against the storefront, the money pouch in his pocket, and took a sip from his butterbeer. It wasn’t as hot as he’d- 

He got a sharp, bitter taste and spit the drink out, making Malfoy take a step back. When he lifted his head, Malfoy had recovered from his schock and was looking at him with amusement and- satisfaction.

“You did that?” Hissed Harry, silently berating himself for not realising it sooner. Who offers to help a waitress they’d laughed at seconds ago anyways.

“I did,” confirmed Malfoy, glee evident in his voice. “Consider it payback for ordering my drink, Potter.”

Harry glared at him, but said nothing. He poured the rest of the drink down the pavement, and then threw the glass in a nearby trash can. “Let’s go,” he snapped at Malfoy. “The stores are probably a bit crowded anyways.” Everyone would want to do their shopping before the cup.

“Sure,” said Malfoy, straightening up and walking with Harry down the alley. “I can multitask anyways,” he said, and took a sip from his butterbeer. “Believe it or not Potter, this drink is better than the Three Broomsticks’.”

Right. He orders something bad for Malfoy, Malfoy ruins his drink, then Malfoy’s drink turns out to be better than the Three Broomsticks’. Great. Just great.

They walked silently for a few minutes, Harry distracting himself with the rather obnoxious displays of furniture and carpets until they reached the center of the alley. It was the area in which most of the stores they’d need were located, it was probably specifically designed for school shopping. Or maybe not.

“Let’s go to Flourish and Blotts first,” he said, determined not to let Malfoy take the lead. “I need some new books for the year.”

Malfoy, shrugging, followed him as he walked to the store. “I don’t see why you’re bothering, it’s not like you’ll be able to learn anything, no matter how much you want.”

Harry turned around and whipped his want out and turned to Malfoy, holding it to his face. “Give me one reason, Malfoy.” He hissed. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t disfigure you right here and now.” The company of this git being thrown on him was bad enough, but having to be civilised…

“You can’t use magic outside of school,” sneered Malfoy, his expression having quickly recovered. “Fire anything and a ministry Howler is going to be sent to the boy-who-lived. Do you want to publicly humiliate yourself?”

If he had meant to deter Harry with that, he would be massively disappointed. Sirius had taught him a few stuff muggle-raised children didn’t know about this summer, including the Trace’s methods. “I know the Trace doesn’t work in a magical public place,” he said viciously. Even though it wouldn’t work in their home either, Sirius hadn’t allowed him to use magic. ‘One day,’ he’d always promise, which is rather absurd since he’ll be turning seventeen in a couple of years’ time and he’d probably be home only five times or so. 

“Go ahead then,” said Malfoy. “Make a scene. You really can’t go to a bookstore without making the front page, can you?”

With a last glare, Harry withdrew his wand and entered the store, not caring if Malfoy was going to come. Though he hoped he would, smashing his head into a glass window would be immensely satisfying. 

“Good afternoon,” greeted the plum middle-aged wizard behind the counter. “How may I help you?”

Harry let go of his anger and smiled at the wizard. “It’s okay sir,” he said. “I’ll have a look around myself.” With a nod, he walked further into the store and drew out his Hogwarts’ list from his back pocket. 

He was going to need a new book for Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Transfiguration and two Ancient Runes books since he will need to go over last year’s material.

“The Care of Magical Creatures books are further in,” said a voice behind him, and he turned to see Malfoy had re-joined him. “Transfiguration third aisle to the left from it and History of Magic two aisles down. You’re wasting your time in this section.”

Harry scowled, not impressed. “Then go get what you need, leave me be.”

“I wish,” Malfoy said venomously. “But we were told to shop together.”

“Being in the same store counts as together,” Harry hissed. “I’ll pick you up when I’m done, don’t worry.”

Malfoy's face darkened before he quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sure they told us to stick together for a reason,” he said, quietly. “Let’s go, I’ll help you find the books.”

A bit taken aback and really suspicious, Harry nodded silently and followed Malfoy as he wound his way through the bookshelves. Since when did Malfoy control himself? They passed several bookshelves with humming books and other choruses, which surprised him since the store was quiet enough when he’d entered. Maybe they were enchanted to only be audible from a certain distance.

“The Divination books are here,” said Malfoy in the same quiet voice. “Find whatever book’s required of you while I look at the Ancient Runes ones.”

“I don’t take Divination anymore,” Harry said, glad to be able to contradict Malfoy. “I’ll be starting Ancient Runes this year, so I’ll come with you.”

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, in obvious shock, but then he seemed to decide against it and simply nodded before gesturing to the Ancient Runes bookshelves.

This act of maturity was starting to get on Harry’s nerves, and he allowed himself an eye roll before following Malfoy. Like he wasn’t the git who had been trying to get them in trouble since their first week in Hogwarts.

The Ancient Runes books were thankfully silent, but some had titled so strange that it took all of Harry’s will to stop himself from pulling down three books and asking the bookshop owner if he was aware a two year old wrote the titles. It was then, however, that he realised he knew neither title of the books he needed.

“Er, Malfoy?” He asked, hating himself for needing to do this. “What book is needed for this year?”

Malfoy gave him a sideways smirk. “Harry Potter doesn’t know the book needed. Figured you could just take whatever one you liked and made the teacher teach it?”

“At least I don’t bribe my way through the classes.” Harry snapped. “Do you or do you not know the book’s title.”

Malfoy turned to look at him, his expression murderous. “When did I ever, ever, bribe my way through a class?” He snarled scathingly.

“And when did I ever use my name to get my name to get my way?” Harry snarled back, voice equally viscous.

Malfoy shot him a disgusted look before he grabbed two books off the shelf and threw one at Harry, who caught it immediately. The book was a red leather bound one with gold engravings, and one look at the title told him it was the book he’d wanted. But he wasn’t about to thank Malfoy, who had reached out for another book, and continued walking. He still needed to find the other subjects’ books and was determined not to ask Malfoy for anything again.

But before he’d wandered far, Malfoy caught up with him. “I thought I told you we were to stick together.” He snarled.

“And I thought I told you being in the same store counts as together.”

Malgoy didn’t reply and Harry didn’t wait for him to, he continued walking, not really knowing where he was going when Malfoy spoke. “That’s the Transfiguration section,” he said. “And the Care of Magical Creatures shelved are behind it.”

Harry scowled at him and scanned the shelves. This year’s book was Transfiguration; A Guide (fourth grade) After two more shelves, he finally spotted it and grabbed two copies, a payback for Malfoy. “Here,” he said. Thrusting Malfoy a book.

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the cashier with copies of all the required books in their hands. 

“Ah, Hogwarts?” Said the wizard pleasantly. “That’ll be… Five Galleons and two Sickles each.”

Harry nodded and pulled out his gold poch when he remembered something. “Er, Malfoy?” He asked, trying to simultaneously decide how to kill himself and phrase the question. “What’s the third year Ancient Runes book?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and if Harry wanted to thrust that head into the window behind him along with his soul then could anyone blame him?

“Ancient Runes; An Introduction third grade,” He said with venomous amusement and Harry forced himself to ignore it and said he’ll quickly go get it, also ignoring the ‘don’t get lost, Potter!’ shouted after him.

He quickly walked through the bookstore, making few left turners before reaching the Ancient Runes section and grabbing the book. As he was going back, he started running a bit, not wanting to hold up Malfoy and the shop owner for long when he bumped into someone and fell back on a bookshelf. He hissed in pain as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Who’s there?” He asked the empty space before him. No one seemed to be there but he was sure he’d bumped into someone. “Show yourself.”

But if there was anyone, they didn’t show themselves. Maybe they had an invisibility cloak. They probably did, that would make sense. Feeling unsettled, he picked up his book from where it had fallen on the ground and he made his way back to the cashier.  
Who had the person been, and why didn’t they show themselves? Who could possibly need to hide their identity in a bookstore? He stopped thinking about it, however, when Malfoy and the plump wizard came into view.

“Alright there, Mr. Potter?” Asked the wizard and Harry noticed him trying, and failing, to discreetly look at his forehead. He nodded silently and handed him the book.

“That’ll be six Galleons for you in total,” said the wizard and handed him all his books in a paper bag.

Harry nodded and pulled out his money. After handing the required amount, he turned to Malfoy, who had paid before him. “Let’s go,” he said, his voice borderline pleading. The run in had really put him on edge.

To his credit, Malfoy nodded and made it to the door as quickly as he could without making it look like he was bolting. The moment they were out, Harry almost let out a laugh at his relief. It felt so good to be in open air.

“What happened there?” Malfoy asked, beckoning him down the steps and back into the center of the alley. “You looked like you’d run into an entity.”

“Er, sort of.” Harry admitted. He didn't know why he was telling Malfoy this, but he had to tell someone. “On my way back I bumped into someone, but I couldn’t see them. I think they were wearing an invisibility cloak or maybe had a charm on them. They didn’t answer when I called out either.”

Malfoy snorted. “Of course they wouldn’t answer, they had spelled themselves invisible Potter. The last thing they’d do is make themselves known to the boy-who-lived.”

Harry was about to roll his eyes, but Malfoy’s words stopped him in his tracks. “You think it’s someone who… Who sympathized with Voldemorty?”

“Yes, and probably still do.” said Malfoy, not pausing his walk. “We won’t be getting anything done if you stop every time you have to phrase a sentence. Multitask, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Malfoy, the slimy git. He hoped that after Sirius was done with Mrs.Malfoy, he’ll never have to make eye contact with him again.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Harry and Malfoy were heading back to the Three Hippogriffs. The rest of their shopping had gone without any significant event, but Malfoy did stop several times to admire a silver cauldron set. Honestly, who in their right mind were breath taken by a pot.

They’d skipped Madam Malkin’s because Sirius has asked Harry not to buy the dress robe on his own and he didn’t have the patience for shopping for casual clothing. Malfoy said he didn’t need anything.

Now standing in front of the cafe, their arms laden with paper bags, Malfoy used his forefinger to open the glass door and Harry walked in before he could. He smiled at him, meaning for it to come off as a teeth baring than anything, and stepped into the cafe. “Thank you, Mr.Malfoy.” He said, and gave a mocking head bow. 

Malfoy scowled and then followed him in, let the door swing shut behind him. “Of course,” he sneered. “Ladies first.”

Harry clenched his teeth and walked away from Malfoy to the table at the far end of the cafe where Sirius and Mrs.Malfoy were sitting. He was contemplating how to greet them when Sirius, while looking over his shoulder, spotted them. 

“Harry,” he said, smiling at him. “Mr.Malfoy.” He gave a polite nod here, which was quietly returned before he turned back to Harry, who was making his way back to his seat. “Did you get everything?” Asked Sirius, watching with someone amusement as Harry struggled to place the paper bags on the floor.

“Yes,” said Harry, at last placing them all down and sitting down. “Except for the dress robe, as far as school things go.”

Sirius nodded in understanding and then addressed Mrs.Malfoy. “Narcissa,” he said.

This seemed to be meant as some kind of message, because Mrs.Malfoy nodded and addressed both Harry and Malfoy. “There is one last thing we should tell you before we wrap up for today.” Said Mrs.Malfoy, and Harry felt his heart sink a little at the words. For today? They’ll be a repeat of this? Though he just nodded, and straightened up in his chair to make it clear that he was focused, impatiently waiting for this whole to be over.

“There have been several… questionable incidents lately.” Said Sirius. “And we have reason to believe they’re the doing of Death Eaters.”

He stiffened in his seat. Death Eaters? He, of course, knew what a Death Eater was from the articles the Daily Prophet has been publishing all summer. They all talked about Peter Pettigrew and his joining of the Death Eaters, another name for Voldemort’s supporters in the first Wizarding War. But to hear that they’ve been active recently... Harry’s mind jumped back to the invisible person he’d jumped to, but somehow he didn’t think it had been a Death Eater. What would a Death Eater be doing in Diagon Alley? Their territory was Knockturn Alley.

“We also have a good reason to suspect that their recent increase in activity has something to do with the Dark Lord’s last known location.”

“What!” Exclaimed Harry and Malfoy. This was not where he thought the talk was going.

Mrs.Malfoy merely gave them a small smile. “I’m afraid you didn’t mishear,” she said. “And this is what we want to talk to you two about.”

“Voldemort has been gaining power recently,” Sirius said. “And Dumbledore thinks he’ll gain a corporeal form soon. If this does happen, you’ll be the first person he goes after, Harry.”

Harry gave a single nod to indicate that he understood, but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t think he would’ve been able to, his throat was too tight.

“And you second Draco,” said Mrs.Malfoy, turning to her son.

“Me?” Said Malfoy, looking horrified. “What does he want me for?”

Harry was shocked himself, and felt a pang of sympathy for him. No matter how big of a prick he was, no one deserved to have a murdering lunatic after them. 

Mrs.Malfoy looked grim as she spoke. “Your father has betrayed the Dark Lord’s trust,” she said. “Many people have, but you father was part of his inner circle. He’ll want to get back at him for it, and will want it to hurt. We got that information from a trusted source, and therefore know it’s a fact. I’m so sorry.” She said, her face softening at the last bit.

Harry wanted to turn away, feeling like he was intruding, but Sirius quickly drew his attention back.

“We are both working on protecting you,” said Sirius. “And we will protect you, you have my word. We won’t tell you much about the plan because we don’t want to over worry you, but we’ll tell you this: you two have to be careful and have each other's backs. You need to overcome your past differences.”

Harry was appalled; overcome your past differences? “I-”

Sirius quickly held a hand up, stopping him. “I know it will be hard,” he said, to the two of them. “But Narcissa and I will be making our allegiance official soon. And she will be leaving Lucius Malfoy, as you already, know Mr.Malfoy.” He said with a look at Malfoy, who just nodded. “When that happens, purebloods -most of which have children in your school- will be told to gather as much information about you two. They, however, might also be told to take matters into their own hands, so we need you to stay on the watch and make as many friends as possible. But you also have to be wise when choosing, don’t trust the wrong people.” Like I did, seemed to go unsaid.

Harry wanted to reach out and hug his godfather, but didn’t want to embarrass either of them in front of the Malfoys, so he instead asked what has been on his mind. “Does that mean Mrs.Malfoy will be getting a divorce?”

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. “No, Mr.Potter. Purebloods don’t believe in that, as much as I’d want them two. A husband and wife are allowed to separate, lead different lives and choose different partners. Though the children will be looked down upon. Divorces here are used like diosownings to an extent, they are used to remove someone from the family, but they can also strip a person of their magical core.”

“Making them a squib?” Harry asked, a bit horrified at how extreme the wizarding world was. 

She nodded. “Husbands can also file for a divorce without the wife’s approval, but Lucuius won’t do that because it will bring shame to the family’s name and it’s only heir.” She looked at her son at the last part. Her expression fond, if a bit sad.

“It’s for the best, Narcissa.” Said Sirius, looked at his cousin sympathetically. “You said so yourself.” 

Mrs.Malfoy nodded, but didn’t say anything else. 

“The part concerning you two having classmates turning on you, however, will not happen till Voldemort comes back,” said Sirius. “We know he’ll eventually come back,” he said. “Which is why we wanted you to have a heads up.”

“And we also wish you to keep this from your friends,” said Mrs.Malfoy.  
“  
What?” Asked Harry. “I thought you asked us to make friends!”

“We did,” said Sirius. “And we want you to, but focus on making the friendships about you, not the upcoming events. A true friendship stems from love, Harry.”

“You’re starting to sound like Dumbledore.” Muttered Harry, making both Sirius and Mrs.Malfoy laugh.

“Well,” said Sirius, standing up. “Harry and I must get going, Narcissa. I believe we’ll meet again soon.”

Mrs.Malfoy stood up as well. “I believe so, Sirius.” She said, and leaned in for a quick hug from her cousin. 

Harry started picking up his shopping bags when he felt Malfoy’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised, and saw the blond holding out his wand. “Let me shrink these for you,” he said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, suspicion rising in him. “You want to help me?” He asked skeptically.

When Malfoy nodded without breaking eye contact, he asked “why didn’t you do it earlier?”

Malfoy shrugged. “I wanted something to do, and the extra load did just that.”

Harry gave a sharp nod and stepped back, not completely fooled. This was a step from Malfoy in overcoming past differences, and if he was willing to try… Then Harry will do his part too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was THIS close to making them kiss, but I had to keep the outline in mind... *strangled voice* It was really frustrating but I'm sure it will pay off XD So what did you guys think? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to leave kudos! :) <3 Constructive criticism is appreciated but hate comments won't be tolerated.  
> .  
> I actually wanted to post this chapter yesterday but wasn't able to. But from now on you can expect updates on Sundays and Thursdays.


	3. The Quidditch Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took immense pleasure in writing 'paper bags' and 'foam plates' in this chapter. The cutlery, sadly, had to be plastic. But man was it satisfying. Anyways, this chapter drained the hell out of me, I hope you enjoy it!

After parting with the Malfoys, Harry and Sirius headed to Madam Malkin’s. The movement in the alley was winding down as lunch time neared, and Harry hoped that meant they won’t have to stay for long at the clothing store.

“How often are we going to have to meet with them?” Harry asked Sirius as he narrowly avoided brushing shoulders with a middle aged grumbling wizard.

Sirius laughed at his question. “We won’t have to meet with them anytime before next summer,” he said. “I, on the other hand, will be meeting Narcissa quiet regularly. We have to make sure nothing can go amiss.”

“So you brought us with you today just for the last bit?”

“Sort of,” said Sirius with a shrug. “After the Hogwarts owl arrived I flooed her and asked her to meet up with us, said it was a good chance as any to tell you two.”

“Thank you,” Harry said. “For telling us. Not anyone else would have.”

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. “Hey, we do need you two to cooperate for this to succeed. Now, where is this shop?”

Sirius and Harry ended up getting three bags of clothing, two casual wear and one solely reserved for the green dress robe Sirius had insisted on. Afterwards they went back to their apartment where they passed time together till dinner -neither had much appetite for lunch- when Remus was due to arrive. A knock on the front door alerted them that their awaited friend was there, and Harry got up to get it. Sirius had offered Remus a key to the apartment -it was enchanted against ‘almohora’- but Remus had refused, insisting that they needed their privacy.

“Remus,” Harry greeted with a smile, and gave him a brief hug. He’d spent so much time with the man this summer and the past school year that he’d sorely missed him in Diagon Alley today.

“Harry,” Remus returned with a laugh, giving him a similar hug. “Did you enjoy yourself today or were too busy trying not to throttle Malfoy?”

“Both,” Harry admitted with a sheepish smile as he stepped back to allow Remus entrance, he wasn’t really surprised that Remus knew what they’ve done today. Sirius probably told him before they even left.

Behind him, Harry heard someone get closer to him and turned to see his godfather smiling at his friend. “I told you he takes after me, Moony.” Sirius joked.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend as he walked into the apartment. “Sure, Pads. Anyways, did you cook dinner or were you waiting for me to do it?”

“Er,” said Sirius and Harry had to stop himself from snorting. Sirius had pointedly ignored cooking all summer, depending on Remus for the meals and Harry wondered why he had even bothered to ask.

“Um, I’ll go pack away today’s shopping.” Harry said awkwardly, wanting to escape the teasing that was about to ensue.

“Go Prongslet,” said Sirius distractedly, a wicked grin forming on his face. Uh-oh, this meant war.

But Harry was so glad for the opportunity he didn’t even reprimand Sirius for the nickname,though that didn’t mean he’ll be putting up with it for long. Back in his room, he sat down on his bed and looked at all the shopping bags on the ground, and suppressed a groan. The bags were countless, he was never going to get them over with.

He sighed, and forced himself to drag the closest one to him, deciding that if he worked while complaining, then he at least won’t have to complain for long.

It turned out to be a bag of quills and parchment that he quickly placed in his open school trunk, might as well start packing while he was at it. Even though it made him a bit sad. This was probably a first, but he really didn’t want the summer to be over. He wasn’t used to Sirius not being there when he wanted him and didn’t want to get used to it. It was probably other teenagers’ worst nightmare, but he wished his godfather was on the faculty so he could still see him.

After that he slowly made his way through the rest of his shopping, stuffing away potions ingredients and a brand new school backpack. He was emptying his Flourish and Blott’s shopping bag when a book he didn’t remember purchasing slipped out. Confused, he picked it up and read the title. Ancient Runes: The Basics. Even more flabbergasted, he opened the book only for a small parchment to slip out. He picked it up and read the scrawled note:

_Potter,_

_I know from a trusted source that you’re starting Ancient Runes next year. For you to adequately catch up, you’ll need the book the rest of the students were required last year, but you’ll find this book will also be of immense help._

_Consider this a peace offering._

_D. Malfoy._

_P.S. No one betrayed your trust, I was just in the company of a Hogwarts teacher when your godfather’s letter arrived, don’t go around seeking vengeance._

Harry rolled his eyes at the last bit before he picked up the book and flipped through it, not sure what else to do. It was just like Malfoy to think he could tell people what to do, but the book did cover some methods of understanding ruins and tricks to remember them. It seemed basic enough, but he couldn’t understand how it could be better than the school issued book.

So he turned to the school book and flipped through it. And smiled. It covered the basics alright, but it didn’t explain the origins or even how to remember them. Darn, he was going to have to thank Draco Malfoy.

He placed Malfoy’s book and the third year’s arithmancy book on his nightshade before packing away the rest of his books. Now there was only the stuff he’ll still need during the summer. He could do that the morning of September first.

Still not daring to venture outside the asylum of his bedroom, Harry decided to get a head start on Ancient Runes. Sirius told him he’ll help him through it, but Harry didn’t want to come off as a complete idiot in front of him. So he grabbed the book Malfoy had bought him -Merlin’s beard, bought him- and flipped to chapter one:

_What are Runes?_

_Runes are magical symbols invented by our ancestors to help strengthen an object’s magical ability. They are formed of…_

A while later there was a knock on Harry’s door, startling him out of the book. “Enter!” He said, not bothering to close the book. Sirius peered in, a small smile on his face. “Studying, are we?”

Harry flushed. “I just wanted to see what it was about,” he muttered.

Sirius, however, brushed his words off and joined him on his bed. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. “I was actually going to tell you to start before the Quidditch Cup. What book is that?”

Sirius picked it up and read the title before flipping through it, making sure not to lose Harry’s progress. “That’s a good book,” said Sirius, clearly impressed. “Looks like the teacher is surprisingly adequate.”

“Er, not really.” Harry said awkwardly. At Sirius’s raised eyebrow he elaborated. “Malfoy kind of bought me this, I didn’t realise he had until earlier. He said it was, quote unquote, a peace offering.”

The edge of Sirius’s lip quirked, clearly restraining a smile. “I’m impressed a Malfoy would do that,” he said. “But Harry,” and he looked at him seriously here. “I need to work on this too, this is more important than you think.”

And if Harry hadn’t believed it earlier, he now did. The look on Sirius’s face ensured that. “I will,” he promised and Sirius’s face broke into its usual grin. “Good, now come help me torture Moony over dinner.”

Torture, as it truned out, meant re-telling every single lesson Harry had with Remus and how he’d acted with him privately. Sirius had a hell of a laugh at each story and Harry had to keep himself from choking on every other bite. Remus, on the other hand, was trying to counter every story with a one about Sirius from when they were in school.

Harry was once again reminded of the approaching school year and felt a lurch in his stomach at the thought. He didn’t want to leave them, how did other students deal with it?

As they approached the end of the meal, Sirius turned to Harry. “Harry,” he said. “I talked with Amos Diggory the other day and he offered to give us use of a portkey for the Quidditch Cup. If we take him on his offer we’ll have to take the portkey at dawn from Devon, with Amos, his son and the Weasleys. But if we turn him down and choose to apparate straight to the world cup, then we’ll be apparating into a field of witches and wizards from all places. It’s up to you how we go.”

Harry was confused for a moment, didn’t apparating sound like the obvious choice? But-oh. They can either go with the Weasleys, people they knew, or them -Sirius Black and Harry Potter- apparate straight into a magical crowd. Yeah, no. “The portkey sounds good,” he said quietly. “But what would you prefer?”

Sirius shook his head. “If you want to apparate then we’ll apparate. I said it was your choice.”

Harry smiled shyly at Sirius, who returned his smile. He was about to, but oh-

“Remus?” Harry asked. “Why aren’t you coming with us?”

“I can’t,” said Remus, shaking his head. “The full moon is on the same night.”

Oh. He nodded, not really sure what else to do and finished his food. Shame, he’d really been looking forward to this.

The two days after the Diagon Alley trip passed uneventfully and on the third morning Harry was woken up by Sirius at the crack of dawn.

“Padfoot?” He mumbled sleepily as he reached out for his glasses. “Where are you?”

There was a sudden weight on his legs and something sprang up on him, throwing him back into his pillows. “Sto- Stop!” He squealed between gasps. “Sirius stop!”

Sirius withdrew and gave a bark before transforming back. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for half an hour,” he said mirthfully. “You sleep like the dead.”

“I don’t,” Harry said as he found his glasses and got out of bed. “I just had a hard time sleeping last night.”

“Sure you did,” said Sirius. “Go washup, get dressed and then come to the kitchen. We’ll have breakfast and then leave.” And with that he left the room, leaving the door open.

Harry made a quick job of showering and brushing his teeth and then went back to his room to get dressed. He hadn’t really thought about what he’d wear until now, but he wished he had, there were so many choices it was overwhelming.

He could wear green, he supposed, to show his support of the Irish team. With perhaps a red garment in honor of Victor Krum, the almighty Bulgarian seeker. Not that that solved any issue, he still had a lot of green choices. There was the dark green casual robe that he’d picked up himself and then the emerald green t-shirt with snitches zooming across it that Remus had given him on his birthday. They weren’t the only choices, but they were the most appealing.

At the end, he decided to pick the green t-shirt along with a black pair of pants he’d gotten the other day. As for the red garment, he put on a muggle sports armband that he’d snatched from a scholastic fair back in Primary school. After finishing his outfit, he looked at the mirror for a moment to admire himself and his newly polished shoes before hurrying to the kitchen, not wanting to be late.

In the kitchen, Sirius as well as Remus were seated at the table, chattering mindlessly as they ate their breakfast. Harry’s own breakfast was sitting in his usual place, undoubtedly prepared by Sirius if the topping choices were anything to do by.

“Good morning, Remus.” He said as he sat down, pointedly ignoring Sirius.

“Morning, Harry.” Remus smiled at him, picking up on his behaviour in amusement.

Sirius had topped Harry’s porridge with raspberries and peanut butter, making sure to mix them thoroughly. He hated that combination because peanut butter goes with bananas and apples not raspberries. That was almond butter.

It was a disgustingly monstrous move on Sirius’s part and Harry therefore refused to acknowledge him for the time being.

“Why are you up so early?” Harry asked as he gave his porridge a mix. From what Sirius told him, Remus was weakest the few days before the full moon and sometimes slept for fifteen hours at a time, it didn’t make sense that he’d be up this early today.

“I need to relocate for Dumbledore’s mission,” explained Remus. “And I couldn’t get a portkey later than six am.”

Harry paused mid-stir. “So you’re leaving?” He’d known that Remus was going to have to leave eventually, but he’d hoped he’ll be staying till the end of the summer at least.

Remus smiled at him affectionately. “Yes, but you’ll see me over Christmas, okay?”

Harry nodded, brightening up a bit, and spooned a mouthful of porridge. “For the whole two weeks?” He asked.

But Remus shook his head. “No, just Christmas day.” He said with a pointed look at Sirius.

Harry tried to sneak a glance discreetly at his godfather and saw him glare at Remus before he caught his eye. He looked away.

“So, Harry.” Said Sirius, using his honey-laced voice. “How’s the food this fine morning?”

“It’s barley dawn,” Harry muttered, not looking at Sirius.

Remus laughed. “Let him be, Sirius. You ruined his breakfast, he has a right to sulk.”

“It’s not ruined!” Exclaimed Sirius. “Raspberries and peanut butter is a wonderful combination, he just has to let go of the social construct.”

“It’s not a social construct!” Said Harry to the wall. “It’s a thing, a fact, that exists on its own. The way oil and water don’t mix, raspberries and peanut butter don’t either.”

They continued their argument for another ten minutes before Sirius said it was time to go. They bid Remus goodbye and Harry hugged him tightly and told him to take care, before they left the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby.

When they were in the lobby Sirius stopped Harry with a hand on his shoulder before they reached the apparition point. “Now Harry,” he said. “The tickets I got are for the Top Box, which we will be sharing with many people but mainly the Malfoys. Lucius will be there with Naricssa and Draco, so don’t show any indication of our Diagon Alley meeting, okay?”

Harry nodded. “And I won’t have to acknowledge Malfoy’s gift yet.” He said cheekily.

Sirius gave him a mock glare before he ruffled his hair affectionately and let go. “Just remember to thank him for it eventually. And return it.” The stern look here was real.

“I will,” Harry said and followed Sirius to the apparition point. He held on to Sirius’s arm tightly and braced himself.

“One, two,.. Three.” Said Sirius, and they apparated.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that they were standing in the middle of a field that stretched endlessly from all directions. There were no trees, just endless land but there were also chirping birds and squirrels. One thing that caught his attention, however, was a torn, battered boot lying on a small hilltop.

“Is that the portkey?” He asked. He’d used a portkey once before, when he and Sirius left the ministry of magic after Sirius’s trial. They had apparated into their building’s lobby, Sirius having already had someone retrieve his belongings from the Dursleys.

“It is,” Sirius said. “Where are the Diggorys and Weasleys?”

As if on cue, two figures appeared in the distance, and as they got closer Harry saw that it was Cedric Diggory, the Huffelpuff Seeker, and who he supposed was his father; Ammos Diggory.

“Sirius!” Said Amos Diggory upon seeing them. “Mr.Potter! Good morning, good morning, how are you?”

“Good morning to you too, Amost.” Sirius greeted him with a smile. “Mr.Diggory,” he nodded at Cedric. “I’m fine, how are you?”

“Good morning, Mr.Diggory.” Harry said politely as they approached them. “Cedric,” he said added with a smile.

“How are you Harry?” Said Cedric, smiling at him too. “Excited for the Cup?”  
Harry grinned at him. “Very. Who are you supporting?”

“Ireland,” laughed Cedric. “Wouldn’t dream of standing against my country. No need to ask you, though. Supporting Krum?”

“Yes,” Harry answered eagerly. “He’s an amazing seeker, you gotta admit.”

“Can’t deny it,” said Cedric. “Although Lynch.”

“I am rooting for him,” Harry said. “But Krum’s too good, he doesn’t stand a cha-”

But then they were cut off by a sound of chatter and turned to see a crowd of people climbing up from the opposite direction the Diggorys had come from; it was the Weasleys.

“Amos! Sirius!” Cried Mr.Weasley when he saw them. “Good morning! How are you?”

As Sirius and Mr.Diggory made to greet Mr.Weasley, Harry and Cedric went over to the Weasley children. The ones that had come were Ginny, Fred, George and Ron.

“Harry!” Cried Ron when he saw him and hurried over to them, followed by the others. “Dad told us you might apparate there-”

“I did have the choice,” Harry admitted. “But the portkey sounded better.”

Ron grinned at him. “And you’re Cedric Diggory?” He asked, turning to Cedric.

Cedric beamed at him. “I am. Ronald Weasley?”

Ron nodded and was about to say smoothing when the rest arrived.

“Harry!” Cried Ginny, George and Fred together.

“It’s so good to see you-” said Fred

“-wish you’d been here this summer-” said George.

“-Percy has gotten a job at the ministry-”

“-life’s been a nightmare-”

“Anyways,-”

“-how are you?” They finished together.  
Harry laughed at them and accepted Fred’s one-armed hug. “I’m glad I wasn’t there then.”

“Don’t be so cheerful.” Said George. “He’ll be apparating later in the day to the Quidditch Cup.”

“He’s not that bad,” said Ginny with a glare at her brothers. “They’re exaggerating.”

Ron leaned in and muttered in Harry’s ear: ‘they’re not.”

Harry suppressed his laugh and introduced Cedric to the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny smiled at him and waved, but the twins were a bit more reluctant.

“It was just a game,” said Harry, trying to make them see sense. “And he even asked for a rematch.”

“It’s okay, Harry.” Said Cedric from beside him, looking awkward.

But it was that that did for the twins, and they both apologised to Cedric and shook hands. When they drew apart, Mr. Weasley and Diggory were calling for them. The portkey was about to activate apparently and they quickly assembled around it. They only had to wait for a few moments before Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the world swirled around him.

He landed face first into grass and was immediately helped to his feet by a laughing Sirius, who had landed on his feet. “We need to teach you how to land properly.”

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Harry said sulkily, embarrassed to have landed face-first.

“By protkeying over and over again.” Said Sirius with a wink and Harry had to suppress a groan. “Now come on, we have to find our spot.”

They approached one of the ministry officials in charge of the area and got direction to their booked spot. The Weasleys and Diggorys have already left for their respective spots in order not to cause a hold up.

They followed the map given to them and passed various set up tents, some ordinary looking while others with chimneys and windows. “Do we have a tent?” Harry asked as they passed a particularly impressive tent with four floors and a Quidditch field.

“Yes, we do.” Sirius said. “But, er, since I work for the ministry I have to abide by the laws they laid out, which is to go incognito and camp the muggle way.”

“So we have a mundane tent?” Harry asked, trying to not let his disappointment show.

Sirius grinned. “No, but we’ll have to set it up the muggle way. And here we are.”

They’d reached an empty patch of land surrounded by tents from all sides - wizard looking tents.

“Does it really matter if we set it up with magic though?” Harry asked Sirius as he pulled out a shrunken tnet from his pocket. “We’re surrounded by wizards from all sides, no one will see.”

“You know what,” said Sirius as he looked around. “You’re right.”

And in a blink of an eye he pulled out his wand, swirled it and just like the tent was set, looking like any muggle tent.

“I thought you said the tent was magical,” Harry said, somewhat accusingly.

“But it is, dear Harrikins. Just step in.”

Harry was still somewhat disbelieving, but he wrinkled his nose at Sirius, said don’t call me that, and went into the tent.

The moment he stepped in, a gasp escaped him and he heard Sirius chuckle behind him. The inside of the tent was massive. It looked like the inside of a middle-class villa, with two floors, a living room, a kitchen and as far as he can tell, bedrooms on the second floor..

“But- how?”

Sirius winked at him. “Magic.”

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Sirius, who was climbing the stairs. “I packed a backpack,” he said, and took out something from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. It transformed into a full-sized backpack. “It has the essentials and some pajamas. We are going to sleep till for a couple of hours and then the Weaselys are coming over for lunch, and possibly the Diggorys.”

“We’re hosting lunch?” Harry asked, a bit confused.

Sirius nodded. “Yes, I had someone supply the kitchen with food so we don’t have to cook anything.”

“Because you’re no good at it,” Harry snickered.

Sirius turned and swatted him before reaching the landing. “These two are bedrooms,” he said, gesturing to two doors facing each other, and the door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. “You choose whichever room you want, I don’t have a preference.”

Harry hummed in acknowledgment and opted to check the room to the right first. It was an average sized, plain bedroom with a four poster bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe -with a window of course. The other room was identical.

So Harry did a quick eeny meeny in his head and chose the left bedroom. “I’ll take the left,” he said out loud. “But I don’t really want to sleep? Can I go find Ron?”

Sirius shook his head. “No Harry, you said yourself that you had trouble sleeping last night. You’re going to get at least four hours of sleep before you are allowed to do anything. And even if, you’ll still see them over at lunch.”

Harry wanted to whine that he wanted to see his friend now, but bit his lip and nodded. He wasn’t going to act like spoilt brat. “Can I have my clothes?” He asked.

“Yes, just let me open it. Here, come.” Said Sirius and went into the right bedroom, opening the backpack on the bed and laying its contents out.

Harry took his stuff, talked to Sirius a bit more, and went to his bedroom.

When he woke up, the sun was blaring down his window in furies of heat, making the air almost suffocating. Didn’t this room have any ventilation? Unable to bear it, he threw back his quilt and slammed his feet on the ground. One moment more and he was going to have a heat stroke.

He walked across the room and swung the door open, taking in a huge gulp of air from the hallway. It was a normal temperature, not the stifling hell he had been trapped in. Could a closed door really make such a difference?

He didn’t really want to go back into the room so he made a trip to the bathroom before heading downstairs. The game isn’t until tonight, so there was no need for him to change out of his pajamas. He could hear music coming from downstairs and as he neared the landing, he saw Sirius sitting on a couch flipping through a magazine while humming to the radio beside him.

“Good afternoon,” Harry said, quietly, not wanting to startle Sirius.

Sirius looked up and beckoned him forward, grining. “Good afternoon, and you didn’t want to sleep, eh?”

Harry flushed. “I- Whatever, what time is it.”

Sirius laughed and wrapped an arm around him as he sat beside him. “Twelve-thirty, the Weasleys and Diggorys should be here in about an hour.”

“Why aren’t you preparing then?” He asked, looking at the open kitchen in confusion. As far as he knew, hosts started preparing at least two hours before the guests were due to arrive.

“What is there to prepare? The food’s in the pantries, we’ll just put heating charms on it and take it out. As for everything else, it’s charmed to come out when you need it.”

Harry breathed out a laugh. “Magic is amazing,” he said, a bit awed. Even Aunt Petunia wouldn’t have hated magic then.

Sirius chuckled at him and he was about to tell him to shut up when he remembered. “Sirius, I think there is something with my room.”

Sirius frowned. “How?”

“When I woke up the heat was stifling, it was like it was absorbing every bit of heat there is to absorb. I could barely breathe, but when I stepped into the hallway the air and temperature were normal.”

“Are you- Oh,” Sirius said, his face clearing up. “I forgot to turn on the ventilation in your room,” he said sheepishly and then stood up. “I’ll go fix it.”

Harry shook his head though. “No, there wasn’t anything to be turned on. I don’t know, maybe it’s a flaw in the structure of the tent?”

Sirius shook his head. “No, pup. It’s magical, it can only be turned on by a certain spell and you don’t even feel it. Although you’d know if it wasn’t working, obviously. Come, I’ll show you.”

Upstairs, Sirius opened Harry’s window -the tent from the inside wasn’t only shaped like a house, it was also built as one, with brick and everything. Sirius had cast a cooling charm on it when they’d entered so it’d be bearable but the charm was temporary.

“Since countless charms had to be placed on the tent to make it the way it is,” Sirius said as he tapped his wand on the window frame. “Simply opening the window won’t help, but you need it open to activate the ventilation.”

“And does it have to stay open?”

Sirius shook his head. “Come here,” he said then. And Harry did.

“Before you activate the ventilation system you have to deactivate the resistance charms placed on the window first. They are placed there for various reasons but you can replace them once you activate the ventilation.”

“And how do you do that?”

Sirius smirked. “You place your wand’s tip on the edge of the windowsill and say Evacuatione.”

“Evacutione,” Harry repeated, nodding. “Wait, what’s so funny?”

Sirius shook his head, his amusement not faltering. “I just find it funny that spells are literally words in Latin, and not even fancy words. Just words.”

Harry frowned. He knew spells were Latin, but he never really bothered translating them. “You know Latin?”He asked.

“I do,” said Sirius, but there was no cheerful giddiness in his demnear anymore. “But come on, try the spell. Hold on I’ll deactivate it.”

Harry nodded and waited till Sirius was done before he pulled out his wand and muttered the spell under his breath. He felt a surge of magic spread around the room, and in a moment it leveled out to a soft but constant hum. “Is that normal?” Harry asked, a bit confused by the presence of magic.

“Is what normal?”

“I can feel the spell I just cast,” he said, voice low. His unique experiences in the wizarding world haven’t been exactly appreciated in the past.

“You can feel the spell?” Sirius asked, his voice somewhere between worry and awe.

“What? Is something wrong? Did I mess up? I should-”

“No, no.” Sirius said. “Harry-” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, some casters can feel it. I can feel it, it’s alright.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Good, there won’t be a repeat of second year. “So does that mean I’m allowed to use magic outside of school?” He asked.

Sirius laughed. “Nope. This was an expectation.”

He groaned. “Why? No one will get hurt, I promise.”

“You don’t know that,” Sirius teased. “Come on, change out of your pajamas and meet me downstairs.”

Sirius then left and closed the door behind him, leaving Harry to change. He quickly slipped out of his clothes and grabbed his morning ones that he’d thrown into the closet.

He set out of his room and set down the staircase, starting to feel rueful about not grabbing a book this morning to pass time with. Maybe he can ask Sirius to go out for a walk. But as he neared the bottom of the stairs, he heard Sirius’s voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone.

Curious, he started going down the stairs again when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

“He could feel the magic,” Sirius said, sounding worried. “I told him it was normal, but is it? He’s only fourteen and people twice his age can’t feel that.”

“He is magically powerful,” it was Remus. But when did he come here? “He was able to cast the patronus charm at thirteen.” Though Harry could feel something off about his voice.

“I know,” Sirius said. “But he felt the magic. Felt, Moony.”

Sirius was saying it like Harry had declared he was Voldemort reincarnate, but what was wrong with feeling the magic? Didn’t Sirius say he could feel it too? Did he lie?

“We’ll talk about this when you come back,” said Remus at last. “Don’t worry about it for now, just enjoy the match.”

There were murmured goodbyes after this and Harry heard a pop. So Remus was calling through the floo, interesting. He then finished the last few steps to the bottom and saw Sirius standing beside the fireplace, a worried look on his face.

For a moment he thought about not mentioning the conversation, but Sirius’s worried look scared him even more. “Padfoot?” He asked, unable to mask the worry in his voice.

Sirius started at his presence and then gave him a look. “How much did you hear?” He said at last.

Harry struggled not to squirm under his godfather’s gaze. “Enough to know that feeling the magic isn’t normal. What’s wrong with me?”

Sirius’s expression turned fierce and he walked over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. “There is nothing wrong with you.” He said into Harry’s hair. “I told you I could feel the magic too and I didn’t lie. I just- I just want to research some stuff before I say anything. And I’ll tell you if I find anything.”

Harry returned his hug, allowing himself to be enveloped in the offered comfort. “You promise?” He asked, his voice muffled by his godfather’s chest.

Sirius nodded, the action a bit weird with both of them buried in each other’s arms. “I promise,” he said.

Harry then pulled back and smiled shyly at his godfather. “And there’s something else,” he said.

“What?”

“Can I go for a walk? I don’t really have anything to do and the others won’t arrive till another half an hour.”

Sirius laughed. “Of course, and I don’t really have anything to do either. Would you mind some company?”

Harry shook his head and Sirius ruffled his hair. “Let me just grab my wand and we’ll be going.” He said.

Harry and Sirius walked through their camping area for about half an hour, getting stopped every now and then by people either admiring the boy-who-lived or apologising for ever thinking Sirius guilty.

“I swear on Merlin, if anyone else comes up to us I might just actually commit murder.” Sirius said angrily as a witch who had praised his friendship with Harry’s father left.

Harry laughed at that. “Do you think they’d imprison you if you did? You already served twelve years, maybe you can break the law of twelve years’ worth of sentencing.”

“You know what,” said Sirius with a thoughtful look. “I might actually try that. Do you think aurors get heavier consequences though?”

“Do you want to find out?”

Sirius laughed. “I think I’ll wait till you become an auror, we can find out together then.”

Harry shook his head. “You’ll be too old by then,” he said. “Maybe Ron and I can find out, we’ll tell you about it all though, don’t worry.” He added at Sirius’s mock pout, earning him another laugh from his godfather.

Just then a brown owl swooped down and threw a letter owl at Sirius before swooping away. Sirius leaned down and picked up the letter from the ground. He gave it a quick read before turning to Harry.

“The Weasleys have company,” he said. “And won’t be able to stop by for lunch. But Arthur said we can bring food and head to their tent and can notify Amos and Cedric also. What do you think?”

Harry shrugged. “Sound alright,” he said, a bit disappointed that they won’t be the ones hosting it. He had actually been looking forward to playing host.

Sirius seemed to sense his disappointment however and placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up. “We can have them over whenever,” he said. “Alright? We don’t need an occasion, just tell me when and I’ll invite them.”

Harry nodded, smiling a little and followed Sirius back to their tent to get the food and floo call Amos Diggory.

When they arrived at the Weasleys tent, arms laden with food, they were greeted by all the Weasleys sitting around a fireplace outside their tent -along with Percy and some others he’s never met before- with a blond, round man in blue robes.

When the man saw them he stood up and beamed. “Harry Potter,” he said, extending out a hand. “How are you, how are you.” When Harry switched a plate to the other arm so he could shake the wizard’s hand, the man shook it a bit vigorously.

“I’m good Sir, how are you?” He said politely while wishing the ground to swallow him whole. As much as he loved this setting, the greetings were starting to get to him.

“Hello, Ludo.” Said Sirius from beside him, blissfully rescuing him.

The wizard -Ludo- stepped back and then beamed at Sirius. “Sirius! I knew I’d see you around somewhere. How are you my friend? I hope no one is giving you a hard time?”

Harry wanted to point out that he kind of was when Ron motioned him over. He grinned at his friend and went over to him, the Weasleys jumping up to help him with the food.

“Hello, Harry,” said a red head with long hair held in a ponytail and fang shaped earnings. He looked like every stereotype about rock stars out there and Harry found out he really liked it. “I’m Bill Weasley, I’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

So that was the eldest of the Weasley children. “It’s good to meet you,” Harry said with a grin. “And I like your hair.”

Another redhead beside him snorted and Harry turned to see a short, stockley man that resembled the twins. “Don’t let mum hear you say that, Harry.” Said the man. “She’s been trying to get him to cut it all summer. I’m Charlie Weasley by the way. We’ve met before, remember?”

Harry smiled at him. “I do,” he said, it was their first year when they gave him Hagrid’s pet dragon. “And I’ve heard a lot about your Quidditch talent.”

Charlie laughed, “so have I. Youngest seeker in a century, eh?”

“Come on boys,” said Mr.Weasley, interrupting them. “Helps us set the table.”

It wasn’t really a table, they were just placing the food where everyone could reach it, but he went to help them all the same. Sirius and Mr.Ludo soon joined them and when they were done and seated, they saw the Diggorys arrive with a tall, perfectly dressed in muggle clothing, man.

“Amos! Barty!” Cried Mr.Weasley and stood up to greet them, along with Percy and Mr.Ludo.

Ron took the opportunity to lean in and whispered in his ear. “I heard him greet you and he didn’t even introduce himself. The blond wizard is Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He used to play beater but had to retire after receiving an injury in the leg.”

“Thanks for run up,” Harry said with a smirk. It was true, the man didn’t even introduce himself, just jumped on him like they were old friends.

“No problem.”

“Hello,” said Cedric, sitting down to sit beside them. They all smiled at him and welcomed him, except Bill and Charlie who introduced themselves first, and Percy who was too busy trending to the tall man’s every need.

“Children,” said Mr.Weasley, addressing them. “This is Barty Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Barty, these are my children with the expectation of the black haired boy of course.”

Mr.Crouch nodded at them politely but his gaze lingered a bit on Harry’s forehead.

“Will you be staying for lunch, Barty?” Asked Mr.Weasley as he handed out foam plates and plastic cutlery. “There is enough food.”

“I won’t be staying for long, Arthur. A lot to do,” said Mr.Crouch, waving away the offered plate. “And Ludo, I could use your help.”

“Ah, let him enjoy a meal, Barty.” Laughed Amos Diggory as he helped himself to some mashed potatoes. “It’s not everyday this happens.”

“It’s weird to see so many important people in one place,” Harry said to Ron as he helped himself to some chicken casserole and kidney pudding.

Ron shrugged. “Dad has been working at the ministry for a long time, he’s probably met every authority figure there is to meet.”

“How have you been faring, Sirius?” Harry heard Mr.Crouch ask and looked up at the mention of his godfather’s name.

“I’ve been doing well,” replied Sirius tightly, his gaze not meeting Mr.Crouch’s. “Thankyou.”

Harry could see Percy looking at his godfather disapprovingly and wanted to give him a good smack on the head for that. But he was more worried about how Sirius had tensed when Crouch addressed him. He wanted to walk over to Sirius, but forced himself to stay put. He’d just embarrass Sirius if he went over like a four year old to him now.

“What did you do this morning?” He asked Ron, willing himself to get distracted, though he still kept an eye out for Crouch, who had thankfully backed off. Sirius was now talking with Bill and chuckling about something, good.

“Dad insisted on doing everything the muggle way,” said Ron through a mouthful of food. “So we wasted a good hour setting up the tent before Ginny and I were sent to get water while Fred and George helped Dad start a fire. We also met people from school along the way, like Seamus, Dean and some Ravenclaw from Ginny’s year. What about you?”

“Not much,” Harry said as he set he helped himself to another serving of pudding. “Sirius forced me to sleep since I didn’t get much sleep last night and I only woke up about an hour ago.”

Ron frowned. “But about water? And fire? It was a bit chilly.”

“We did everything with magic,” Harry said. “But we were surrounded by tents from all sides so no muggle could’ve seen us.”

Ron grumbled. “Lucky. How big is your tent? I have to share a room with four other people.”

They spent the rest of the meal in mindless chatter, having the occasional laughter outburst until the plates were wiped clean -Crouch ended up staying because of Bagman- and everyone was too stuffy to move. Though that was when Crouch and Bagman left, and Harry felt a weight lift off his chest at the former’s departure. He didn’t like what his presence did to Sirius and never wanted to see his godfather that uncomfortable again.

“What about you Cedric?” Harry asked after the twins finished telling them about a run in with Lee Jordan. They’ve been sitting around the fireplace for hours and it was close to sunset now. “Met anyone you know?”

Cedric shook his head. “Most of my friends are outside the country,” he said with a shrug. “They offered to take me with them but I wanted to see the cup.” He grinned at that and then leaned forward.

“Does anyone want to make a bet about the outcome of the match?”

The twins, Ron, Charlie and Bill grinned as they leaned forward too and pulled out some money, but before they could do anything else Mr.Weasley and Mr.Diggory interrupted them. “No!” They both said, stopping everyone in their tracks.

“Most of you aren’t off age.” He said sternly and Mr.Diggory agreed with him.

“Don’t, Cedric.” He said, his voice holding a warning.

They all groaned slumped back into their previous positions, except Charlie and Bill.

“Well,” said Bill, standing up with Charlie. “We’re seventeen.” He said, “so we’ll go look for some willing betters.”

Mr.Weasley looked like he was going to protest but Charlie raised an eyebrow. “We’re not even teenagers, dad,” He said. Everyone laughed at that and the eldest Weasley siblings went on their way. “We have our tickets!” Said Bill. “We’ll see you when the match starts!”

When they left, Sirius stood up. “Thank you for having us Arthur,” he said. “But I left our tickets at our tent, and if we don’t go get them soon we might not make it before the match starts.”

“Of course,” said Mr.Weasley. “And don’t even mention it, most of the food was yours. We’ll see you at the match.”

Sirius smiled at Mr.Weasley before turning to Harry. “Come on Harry,” he said.

Harry nodded and stood up, saying goodbye to the Weasleys.

He then went over to Sirius and they started walking back towards their tent. “Sirius?” He asked, a bit nervous. He wasn’t sure how he was going to phrase this but he did want to talk about it. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Earlier during lunch,” he said. “When Barty Crouch talked to you, you-you didn’t- um-”

Thankfully, Sirius seemed to catch up and threw him an affectionate smile, if a bit strained. “It’s okay Harry, and I’m not very fond of Crouch because he’s the one who sent me to Azkaban without a trial.”

“Are you serious?” Harry said, almost stumbling but Sirius steadied him. “Is that even legal?”

Sirius shrugged. “I’m not sure, but to him they had enough evidence.”

Sirius didn’t sound like he wanted to continue talking about it and Harry wasn’t particularly eager on the subject either, so he stopped them mid-step and gave his godfather a tight hug and dropped the subject. They continued the remainder of their journey in comfortable silence. \

When they reached their tent Sirius just summoned their tickets without entering and they resumed their walk, but this time to the Stadium.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Harry asked as excitement started to build up inside him. It didn’t feel real. He was going to a Quidditch match, the World Cup Quidditch match, with his godfather. This was just too amazing.

“Hm, let’s see.” Said Sirius thoughtfully. “I mean I’ve been out of the loop for a while, but from what I gathered this summer the Irish team has some really good chasers, but the Bulgarian seeker is somewhat of a mythical figure. I don’t know, probably the Bulgarian? The snitch is worth a lot.”

Harry felt bad for asking when Sirius said he’d been out of the loop, but brightened up at the rest of it. “I think the Irish are going to win,” he said firmly. “Their chasers are superb.”

Sirius laughed. “I’d bet you on that, but I don’t want to be a bad influence.”

As they got closer to the Stadium, merch sellers started approaching them, each offering unique items. “You can take two things,” said Sirius as another man approached them.

Harry nodded and picked the omniculars from him, choosing to save his other thing in case he found something he really liked later on. Sirius got them both omnioculars and they continued on their way. After a couple of steps they were approached by someone else, this time selling a mini booklet of all the participants in today’s match as well as some background information in them and a trivia. Sirius took one for Harry from him and a program for them both to share.

When they arrived at the Stadium there were two wizards standing at the entrance, asking to see everyone's tickets before instructing them where to go. Sirius handed their tickets and ushered Harry infront of him, telling him to go to the very top.

Harry did as he was told and did his best not gape at anything on his way up. But it was almost impossible. He’d never seen so many witches and wizards in one place, nevermind such a diverse group. There were wizards from India, Egypt, Bulgaria, America, Iran and many other countries. He kept climbing up until he at last reached the very top, where the Weaselys were seated along with the Diggorys, the Malfoys, the British minister of magic himself, Ludo Bagman and other official looking people.

“Harry!” Exclaimed Ron when he saw him, and waved him over to sit beside him. Sirius however, placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him a row behind the Weasleys. “Sorry,” he said, apologising to both Harry and Ron. “But we have to stick to our assigned seats.”

Ron’s face fell, but Harry shot him a smile. “It’s okay,” he cried over the noise. “I’ll be right behind you, we can still talk.”

Ron grinned at him and nodded. Harry stepped into the row of seats, one up from the Weasleys and two from the Diggorys. Sirius told him their seats were numbers six and seven to the left.  
Harry walked as he counted down the seats from the left, and stopped at number six- right next to the Malfoys.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy weren’t looking at him, but conversing quietly between them. Draco Malfoy, however, was looking at him strangely. He looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could do anything Sirius spoke.

“I’ll take seat six, Harry.” He said. “And you take the seventh.”

Harry nodded and sat down, thankful. He didn’t know if he could last the whole match without talking to Malfoy, especially after their last meeting.

The rest of the night passed spectacularly. Fudge had some problem communicating with the Bulgarian minister but he eventually managed to tell him who Harry was, much to Sirius’s displeasure. Ludo Bagman then magically magnified his voice and introduced each team’s mascot -the boys made fools over themselves over the veela, much to Ginny’s amusement- and then introduced the players themselves. There were a couple of fouls and Lynch -the Irish seeker- fell off his broom twice before Victor Krum caught the snitch, ending the game with a hundred and sixty points for Bulgaria and one hundred and seventy for Ireland.

Afterward the awards distribution everyone started heading toward their tents and Harry and Sirius bid the Weasleys, Diggorys and ministry officials goodbye before parting ways.

“I told you Ireland would win,” said Harry cheerfully as they passed two witches arguing over who’s hotter; Troy or Lynch.

“But I was half right,” Sirius said. “The Bulgarian seeker was amazing, if he’d waited a bit more they could’ve won.”

“The Irish chasers were good,” Harry insisted. “They would’ve beat them.”

They continued debating what would’ve happened if Krum hadn’t caught the snitch when he had well into the night, Harry beginning Sirius for ten more minutes whenever he wanted to send him to bed, but Sirius put his foot down when Harry dropped his butterbeer because he fell asleep mid sentence.

Sirius helped Harry upstairs and into his bed, tucking him in. When he was about to leave, he grabbed Sirius by the robes, stopping him. “Can you stay?” He murmured sleepily. “There is enough space for both of us.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Are you sure? I also have a camera, this could mean endless blackmail material.”

Harry didn’t care, the night was too good to end it by himself. “I’m sure,” he murmured.

“Alright,” said Sirius. “Shuffle over.”

Harry rolled over to the far side of the bed, making room for Sirius. Sirius slipped off his shoes and crawled beside him, covering them both with quilt. “Goodnight, Harry.” He said.

“Goodnight,” Harry murmured back, and they fell asleep, fully clothed.

“Harry, Harry wake up.”

He was being shaken violently by Sirius, who was screaming at him to wake up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, bolting up in bed.

“I don’t know, but everyone is fleeing. Put your shoes on quickly, we can’t stay here.”

Harry nodded and jumped off the bed to put on his shoes. When he was done Sirius grabbed him by the shoulder and hurried him downstairs and out of the tent.

The scene outside was one of absolute chaos. People were screaming and running in all directions, stumbling over each other in the process. Some were fully dressed, others in their nightgowns with children in their arms.

“Sirius what’s going on?” Harry asked, fear lacing every syllable of his questions. He wanted to clamp his hands over his ears to block the screaming, but it wasn’t the screaming of the fleeing people he wanted to escape. No, there was another kind of screaming audible, the screaming of pain.

“I don’t know,” said Sirius, letting go of his shoulder in favour of gripping him from his arm. “But let’s go to the woods, we can then make out what’s going on there.”

Harry nodded and ran with Sirius for the woods, the adrenaline running through him getting him there in no time. Sirius stopped him at the edge of the woods, where most people took asylum and as his godfather looked around, Harry had to resist the urge to be sick.

In front of him were five people screaming in the air, a man, woman and two children. They were twisting unnaturally in the air in flashes of green and there was a group of masked people surrounding them, laughing.

“Do you have your wand?” Sirius asked, his eyes not leaving the masked men.

Harry checked his pocket and nodded.

“Good, go deep into the woods and don’t come out till I get you. I have to help.”

“What! Sirius no, what if they hurt you?”

Sirius looked at him. “I’m an auror Harry, this is my job. Go-”

“But you’re not on duty,” Harry said, cutting him off. “Please, what if they get you? And I can’t go there alone. Come with me.”

Sirius leaned down so that they were on eye level and held his gaze as he spoke. “I can’t hide there praying for them to go away. What if they manage to take hold of the area? Then I’d blame myself for not facing them and keeping you safe. I’m doing this for you more than anyone else in the world, Harry. Please go in.”

Harry held his gaze a moment longer before nodding and going in, not looking back. He understood what Sirius had said, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. How was it fair to him, to sit there and just hope Sirius was okay? He wanted his godfather with him.

As he got deeper in the woods, it started getting darker and the noise started getting farther. Unable to see anymore, he took out his wand and muttered “Lumos.”

His wand lit up to show that he was in an unremarkable part of the woods, completely alone and-

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Harry whipped his head around, but couldn’t locate the source of the voice. There was a chuckle and a rustle and then Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him, his pale face barely visible in the dim lighting.

“Malfoy.” There was no resentment in his voice, it was merely matter of fact.

Malfoy smirked. “Potter. Out for a stoll?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut it. I bet your father is out there enjoying himself, isn’t he?”

Malfoy didn’t react, he just rolled his eyes and fell silent. This confirmed Harry’s suspicions, but nothing else. He said he was going to work on his relationship with Malfoy and he meant it.

“How long do you think this will last?” He asked, walked over to Malfoy and leaned beside him against a tree.

“I don’t know.” Malfoy said shortly.

“I know you don’t share your father’s views.” Harry said.

“Ten points to Gryffindor.” Said Malfoy sarcastically.

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment, but the anxiety of waiting accompanied with the silence was too much. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I should’ve known better than to mention your father.”

He felt Malfoy relax beside him. “It’s alright, I overreacted anyways.”

Malfoy admitting wrongdoing, that was a first. “Thank you for the book,” Harry said, willing the silence to break.

Malfoy smirked. “Have you been sworn to talkativeness?”

Harry laughed. “That was terrible, Malfoy. Even for you.”

“Lay off, Potter. But you’re welcome, for the book.”

They stood in silence after that, Harry too nervous to be able to make anymore talk and Malfoy Merlin knows for what reason. About half an hour later, there was the sound of feet running and Malfoy drew out his wand, holding it in front of him like a sword. Harry was already using his for illumination, but he renewed his hold on it.

“Who’s there?” He yelled into the night.

“I mean no harm!” Said a squeaky voice and Harry directed his wand in its direction. It was a house elf- the same house elf that was at the top box.

“You’re Crouch’s elf.” Malfoy stated. “What are you doing here?”

“There is a terrorist attack outside,” Harry hissed. “What kind of question is that?”

Malfoy cast him a disgusted look but backed off. “You’re safe here, Winky.” Harry said. “Are you alone?”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry nodded. “We’re waiting for someone to come get us,” he told the elf. “You’re welcome to wait with us.”

Winky beamed at him and Harry shot her a smile before rejoining Malfoy at the tree. A moment later, however, there was the sound of running feet and they both were on their guard instantly.

A boy appeared from between the trees and he held up his hand to show he meant no harm. “Have you seen an elf?” He asked.

As he got closer, Harry could see that he had wavy hair that fell onto his shoulders, but couldn’t make out much else.

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

The boy closed his eyes in momentary frustration before he took a deep breath and spoke. “The elf is for a friend, I’m keeping her safe for the friend. Where is she?”

Harry looked at him for a moment before he gestured to Winky, he was silently shaking by some bushes. The boy turned to look at her and Harry saw his shoulders slump in relief.

“What are you doing here?” The boy said to Winky, sounding accusing.

Harry was starting to get frustrated with this. “There is an attack outside,” he said. “What else was she supposed to do?”

The boy turned to look at him in surprise before he closed his mouth and returned to the elf. He whispered something to her and she shook her head.

“Things have quieted down,” Harry said to Malfoy. “Should we go out?”

Malfoy shook his head. “They’re you-know-who’s people out there, the first person they’ll want to hurt after muggles and muggle-borns is Harry Potter. Let’s wait for someone to come get us.”

Harry pursed his lips, not happy with the statement. He was about to tell Malfoy that he was going to go anyway when a green light flooded the area. He could hear the screams re-newing in the distance.

“What’s that?” He asked, turning around himself. The light, however, seemed to be coming from above them. He lifted to his head and felt a lurch in his stomach. There was a green serpent shape hanging in the sky, illuminating it like a sun. The serpent was a long skeletal thing that twisted around itself and ended in a skeleton head.

“What’s that?” He repeated, not taking his eyes off the shape. He’s never seen it before, but he felt uneasy.

“Let’s go,” said Malfoy and grabbed him by the arm.

“What? No.” Harry pulled his arm back and stood his arm. “Tell me what that is. I know you recognise it.”

Malfoy sighed. “It’s the Dark Lord’s mark. His people used to put on a place after they attacked. It can’t mean well Potter, let’s go.”

The mention of Voldemort was enough for Harry but before they could do anything, there was the sound of people approaching and a light was pointed at them.

“Who are you?” Barked a voice. “Hold your hands up!”

Harry and Malfoy both held their hands up in surrender, but didn’t let go of their wands.

“Harry Potter,” he said the same time Malfoy said “Draco Malfoy.”

The group of people came closer and Harry could see that it was a tall, slightly round around the middle wizard that had barked at them. Behind him was Mr.Crouch, Ludo Bagman and- Sirius.

Sirius rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug. “Thank Merlin,” his godfather breathed into his ear. “Are you hurt?”

Harry hugged him back as tightly and shook his head. “You?”

Sirius drew back and smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me kiddo. Come on, let’s go back to the tent. Draco-”

But the man who had talked earlier cut him off. “Not so fast, Black.” He said. And then turned to Harry and Malfoy. “Which of you cast the Dark Mark?”

So that was what it was called. “Neither.” Harry said honestly. Malfoy nodded beside him.

The man snorted. “Right.” He said disbelievingly. “So the mark just appeared of its own accord?”

“Adam,” said Sirius. “This is Harry Potter you’re talking to here. Do you really think he would cast the Dark Mark? Or cover for whomever did it?”

The wizard sputtered but then closed his mouth. “Who did it then?”

“Barty,” said Bagman, speaking up. He was looking behind Harry at somewhere in the bushes. “What are you doing?”

Harry turned around to see Mr.Crouch looking around the bushes. He was muttering to himself and seemed to be looking for something. And he didn’t appear to have heard Bagman.

“Crouch?” Said the man who had spoken earlier -Adam.

“I’m looking for evidence.” Shouted Crouch. “There has to be something here.”

“Good thinking,” said Adam. “I’ll come help you-”

“No!” Cried Crouch, standing up. “I- I looked thoroughly, there doesn’t seem to be anything. Whoever did it must’ve fled. We’re just wasting our time here. Sirius, I trust you’ll see the Malfoy kid out of here too.” Sirius nodded silently, apparently bewildered at Crouch’s behaviour, as was everyone else. Crouch then turned to his other colleagues. “Come on,” he said to them. “We still have work to do.”

They nodded mutley and hurried away with him.The mark was gone now, leaving them once again in the dim lighting of Harry’s wand. “Come on, we should go too.” Said Sirius.

Harry nodded and started following his godfather but noticed Malfoy hadn’t moved. “Malfoy?” He asked bemusedly. “Are you coming?”

“Where did the elf go?” Malfoy asked.

“What?”

“The elf, Potter. Crouch’s elf, remember?”

“Crouch’s elf was here?” Sirius asked.

“Yes,” Harry said, remembering. “And there was that boy too, remember? But I don’t remember seeing them after the mark appeared.”

Sirius looked worried, but didn’t comment. “Come on,” he said again. “Let’s go. There is nothing we can do about them now.”

Malfoy pursed his lips but nodded and followed them out of the forest.

After they dropped Malfoy off at his tent, Harry and Sirius went back to their tent quietly and when they reached their bedroom Sirius followed him into his bedroom without him having to ask and slipped into the bed with him. Harry was glad for the company and on-Merlin snuggled against him.

Sirius laughed at that and ruffled his hair. “Sleep Harry,” he said. “We’ll apparate away first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, after they had packed their tent and were preparing to apparate, they were approached by Mrs.Malfoy and Draco Malfoy.

Mrs.Malfoy greeted Sirius and him before quickly diving to the subject. “I know you both know Lucius was amongst the Death Eaters yesterday,” she said bluntly. “And he’s planning on having them in the manor for the following two weeks. Sirius, can Draco please stay with you for the remainder of the holidays? I don’t want him around such company and I told his father he’ll be staying with a friend.”

Harry wasn’t completely shocked by this statement, but he didn’t know what to make of Malfoy staying with them. He couldn’t despise the idea because his home was going to be flooded with Death Eaters, but he wasn’t exactly fond of him either.

Sirius however, just nodded. “Of course, Narcissa.” He said. “Send his belongings over and I’ll take care of everything else.”

Mrs.Malfoy smiled at him with gratitude before she pulled her son to her chest and quietly whispered in his ear. Malfoy nodded and stepped back, giving her a brief smile. “I’ll see you on Christmas, mother.”

Christmas. He was having his time cut off by two weeks. Harry was suddenly immensely grateful for the two weeks he had left with his godfather and decided to just make the best of them without worrying about the upcoming school term.

“I’ll see you then too, my dragon.” She said softly before hugging him one more time and then leaving.

Dragon, Harry thought with some amusement. So he wasn’t the only subjected to ridiculous nicknames.

“Come on you two,” said Sirius, beckoning them closer. “Hold on to me.” And with that they apparated from the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter alone is longer than the last two chapters combined by 1.4k words. Please comment, it took so much time from me. But things should get interesting now. This is not related to the fic, but can someone tell me why it was only last night, at four in the morning, after five years of knowing the ship, I realized why it was called WolfStar? Wolf=Remus + Star=Sirius. My stupidity truly astounds me sometimes. 
> 
> On another note, this chapter took so much time from that I might have to upload the next when on Monday instead of Sunday, as I previously promised? I'm not completely sure but I don't see myself finishing it that soon. Other than that, don't forget to leave Kudos and Comment please! Thank you! :)


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honestly I'm not really proud of this chapter, and I considered just skipping it, but it's kind of necessary to get the plot moving. With that being said, I still hope you enjoy it :)

They apparated into their lobby with a loud pop, causing the guy at the reception desk -a squib- to look in their direction. “Mr.Black, Mr.Potter” the guy greeted them. “I’m glad to see you’re okay after last night. Mr.Lupin came here at sunrise and I gave him a spare key to your apartment at his request.”

Sirius nodded. “Thank you, Elias,” he said. “ Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Elias nodded and went back to his paper as Harry and Malfoy followed him to the elevator. Sirius pressed the button to their floor and leaned against the elevator’s mirrored back, exhaustion written in his every move. Harry spared Malfoy a look and had to look again at the look on his face.

He swallowed a snicker, and taking pity on him, leaned in to whisper. “This is an elevator,” he said. “It helps transport people and objects alike up and down buildings. Kind of saves you the trouble of twelve staircases.”

Malfoy gave a stiff nod in acknowledgment, but didn’t say anything else. He still looked scared. 

Oh, Harry was going to have fun with this.

\------------------

When they entered their apartment Harry was immediately enveloped by a bone crushing. “Remus, I can’t breath.” He said, his voice muffled by Remus’s chest.

“I’ve been up since dawn,” Remus said, not releasing him. “I thought they’d gotten to you and someone was coming to announce a search party or something of the like.”

Sirius laughed behind him. “Well they didn’t. Let go of him Moony, you'll be the one that gets to him at this rate”

Reluctantly, Remus let go of him, but not before a last squeeze. He then turned and drew Sirius in for a similar hug. 

Malfoy was standing awkwardly by the door, not looking too sure what to do about his existence. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and nodded down the hall. “Come on,” he said. “I’ll show you your room.”

Malfoy looked relieved and nodded, hurrying to follow him. Harry led them down the hallway and to the first door on the right, to the room Remus had stayed in this summer. He knew Remus was probably going to go back to wherever Dumbledore had sent him and therefore won’t have need for it.

“The bathroom is directly down the hall and my room is the one furthest to the left. The middle room is Sirius’s. Come-“

Before he could finish, however, Sirius interrupted them. Harry didn’t know when he’d followed them, but when he turned around he and Remus were both there.

“Yes?” He asked, unsure.

“Harry I’m sorry but I really have to go back right now. I just wanted to check on you, and now that you’re okay-” Said Remus and Harry nodded, not having expected anything else. Remus gave him a last hug, nodded at Malfoy and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

“Harry, Draco.” Sirius said. “I have to go to the ministry. They’ll need everyone after last night. I trust you’ll be okay on your own?”

No. I need you. I’m scared after last night. “Do you really have to leave?”

Sirius smiled at him. “Yes, Harry. And I won’t be back till dinner. There is food for breakfast but you can order lunch or go get something. But stick to muggle London, okay?”

“We will,” Harry said and stepped forward to hug his godfather. “But please stay safe.”

His godfather returned his hug and rubbed his back. “I will, pup. And you too, stay on your guard. And take care of Draco, okay?”

Harry nodded and pulled back, giving Sirius a small smile. 

Sirius then turned to Malfoy. “Draco,” he said. “I trust you have a change of clothes on you?” At Malfoy’s nod he continued. “Your mother will send the rest of your belongings as soon as she can, in the meantime you can ask Harry for whatever you need. And feel free to buy any necessities.”

“I will,” said Malfoy. “Thank you Mr.Black.”

“No problem,” said Sirius and gave Malfoy a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

“So, er, do you want to sleep or have breakfast?” Harry asked, feeling awkward. Sure, he had wanted to play host but he thought he’d have help. And to someone he was comfortable with.

Malfoy, who didn’t seem unsettled now at all -much to Harry’s exasperation- shrugged. “Breakfast sounds fine. School’s in two weeks, I don’t want to ruin my sleep schedule over it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, telling Malfoy to follow him. “We have porridge, cereal -not that you’d know what that is-, eggs and some cheese along with toast. What do you want?”

“I- Cereal, you said?”

Harry frowned at him. “Yes. Do you actually know what it is?”

“No,” Malfoy admitted, looking like it had cost him a shred of his soul. “But I’d like to have it if it’s not too much trouble.”

Harry had an inside laugh at the ‘not too much trouble part but presented Malfoy with the choices they had and explained the flavours before giving him a granola cereal. 

\----------------------------

After breakfast he told Malfoy he was free to do whatever he wanted and offered to lend him books for entertainment before he took his Ancient Runes book to the living room to study with. As he read his way through the pages -making occasional notes here and there- he felt someone watching him and could feel the hesitation in their posture. 

He hid his amusement and looked up at Malfoy, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

Malfoy started at his attention but hid it quickly. “You’ve been working on that for a while,” he said, gesturing at the book he’d given Harry. “And I don’t really have anything to do, so I was wondering maybe I can help you? It’s one of my best subjects.”

Harry snorted. “Of course you’d show off,” he muttered, but Malfoy heard him all the same.

“I was offering to help you Potter,” he growled. “Do you always make a point of spitting at my offers?”

Harry quirked a brow. “What offers?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “You don’t even remember, figures. So do you  
want my help or not?”

“Sure,” Harry said with a shrug.What was there to lose?

Malfoy sat down beside him on the couch, and took a look at what Harry was studying before looking at his notes. “This doesn’t mean ‘demons’, you got it confused with ‘Lilith’.”

Two hours later they had made their way through half the book, though they would have done more if Malfoy hadn’t insisted on going over the chapters Harry had covered by himself too. But if he was completely honest with himself Malfoy was a superb tutor and his explanations cleared up many confusions he had.

They had just finished chapter eight and Harry was about to turn to the next chapter when Malfoy put his hand on the page, stopping him. “I think that’s enough for today. A bit more and you won’t want to see an Ancient Runes book ever again.”

“If you want to take a break, you do that.” Harry said, pulling the book from under Malfoy’s hand. “I’d like to continue studying, thanks.”

In truth, a break sounded amazing. His muscles were stiff from studying for hours and he could with a bit of fresh air. But he was already so far in that he was afraid if he stopped it’d take him a while to pick up the book again. He liked studying, true, but not that hard. No, he’d rather just finish it while he was on it.

He heard Malfoy let out a frustrated sigh. “Come on Potter,” he said. “You still have two weeks to study, let’s take a walk or something. This place is suffocating.” 

“Right, I forgot. Your highness is used to castles and manors.” Harry snapped. “Would you like me to purchase Buckingham, my Lord?” Why wouldn’t Malfoy just leave him alone? Did he need a babysitter?

Suddenly, the book was jerked from his hands and he looked up to meet an angry Malfoy. “This isn’t about me Potter. You’ve been sitting here all morning. We could do with a walk. Come. On.”

“And since when do you care?” Harry snarled. “This is not your house, Malfoy. Sod off.” He made a grab for his book but Malfoy moved it out of his reach. 

“I bought you this book, remember? The house might not be mine, but the book is. I can take it back.”

“You’d threaten me with your own gift,” Harry scoffed. “Figures.”

Malfoy looked like he wanted to snarl a throwback at him but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, let’s just go outside, okay? It’d be better if we talked outside.”

Harry threw him an angry glare and made a grab for some of the muggle money near the fireplace. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.”

And without waiting for Malfoy, he started for the door. Malfoy, tragically, quickly caught up with him and Harry could see he still had the book with him. 

They walked and rode the elevator in silence, Harry relishing at Malfoy’s uneasiness in the elevator, until he broke it. “Thank you,” he said quietly, and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What for?”

“For leaving the apartment,” Malfoy said. “For coming out here.”

Harry was confused by this. The gratitude was a bit much in his opinion. “Are you claustrophobic?” He asked.

Malfoy snorted and started walking to the building's exit once the elevator landed with a ding. “Sure, I was expecting to dine with the Queen tonight, remember?”

Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t comment further. Malfoy will talk in due time. “So where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” Malfoy said. Figures. “Maybe we can take a walk around the area? I want to get the gist of it.”

“Sure, why not.” Harry said, and led the way.

He took them to one of his favourite alleys, Submarine Alley. It was a small one near their building and had a variety of shops, cafes and restaurants. And if you walked a bit further, you’ll be met with endless rolling valleys and the Thames. It was a beautiful sight, and as they approached it, Harry brought up what has been on his mind. “Okay,” Harry said, bringing the mindless chatter Malfoy had been keeping up to as stop. “You said we can talk outside. We’re outside now -talk,”

He felt Malfoy compose himself beside him, which only further aroused his curiosity. “You won’t take well to this,” Malfoy said. “Just so you know. So maybe you can just let it drop?”

“Nope,” Harry shook his head. “You said you’ll talk. Talk.”

Malfoy shot him a glare, and took a breath before he talked. “You’ve been studying since after breakfast, right? We had that quiet early and it’s almost noon. Eight chapters is a lot, and yet you covered it in these mere hours. When I asked you to stop and you refused, I-“ Malfoy had to stop here to recompose himself before he continued. “It reminded me of someone I once knew. They liked to get things done, they were perfectionists. They’d skip meals, outings and isolate themselves to do whatever. It eventually took its toll on their mental health, and… They were never the same again.”

Harry looked at him for a moment, surprised at the confession. “Were you close with that person?” He knew about mental illnesses of course and how deadly they can be, he sort of felt sorry for Malfoy… To watch someone deteriorate because of their own mind.

“I didn’t know her for long,” Malfoy said. “But she lived with us for a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Malfoy said, not looking at him. “It was a long time ago.”

Harry wanted to say that doesn’t make the pain any less valid, but opted not to. He was actually surprised Malfoy talked at all. “Do you think we can go down there?” Harry asked, indicating to the river below them.

Malfoy seemed thankful for the subject change. “Are we allowed to?”

“Do you care?”

They smirked at each other before running to the wooden railings and swinging themselves over them. They slowed down a bit as they descended the sloping ground but picked up their pace when they were on even ground again and threw off their shoes before jumping in the water. 

Harry shielded his face from Malfoy’s landing splash, but was unable to control the laugh that escaped him. So he splashed back at Malfoy, laughing at how he shrieked back in horror. 

They continued playing with water for a while, not keeping a sense of time and got out when they were drained out, their stomachs aching from laughter. Who knew Malfoy could do that. 

“I’m hungry,” Malfoy said as he sat down on the ground near the river. He was thoroughly soaked and his bare feet were caked with mud and debris. 

“And I suppose we can just walk to a restaurant?”

Malfoy gave him an eye roll. “Incase you have forgotten, Potter. We’re wizards, that’s not a problem.”

But Harry gave him a smirk. “Yes, because the ministry can’t trace two underaged wizards’ magic in a muggle area.”

“Right,” Malfoy said, his face falling. “I forgot about that.”

Harry snorted. “Of course you did.” He then stood up and put his shoes back on. “Come on, we can go clean up in the lobby and then get something to eat.”

They walked back to the building, getting some funny looks on the way for their appearance, but enjoying the feeling of wind against their wet bodies. Malfoy seemed a bit uneasy about all the attention they were receiving, but Harry drew him into a conversation to make him forget it.

“Why do you reckon no one swims in the Great Lake at school?” He asked, silently cursing himself at the absurd topic.

Malfoy gave him a funny look but played along. “I don’t know. How would you feel if the whole school watched you try not to drown?”

“I wouldn’t call what we did ‘not drowning’.” Harry retorted.

“Can you say the same for first years?”

“I’m sure the upper years know how to swim.”

Malfoy huffed, and Harry held back a laugh. “I don’t know Potter, maybe there is a rule against teenagers stripping in front of the whole student body.”

“They can swim with their robes on and dry them later.”

“Merlin, Potter. I don’t know. Maybe someone actually drowned there once and they set a rule against it.”

“Do you think we can find their ghost? Like Moaning Myrtle’s?”

Malfoy looked like him like he wanted to go back to the Thames and drown himself, and Harry laughed so hard he had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling. When he recovered, Malfoy looked like he couldn’t decide whether to look appalled or allow himself some amusement. 

Harry saved him the trouble. “That’s the building,” he said. “Come on, hurry, I’m starving.”

They went inside and made a quick job of cleaning himself before coming out once again. Harry had stared at the soaked money he’d forgotten were in his pockets before Malfoy charmed them dry. It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t thought of that, but he was afraid to destroy the money somehow.  
He still thanked Malfoy though.

“So what do you want to have for lunch?” Harry asked as they walked through the shop laden streets once again.

“I don’t know,” Malfoy said as he looked at different stores. “Do you have any experience with the restaurants here?”

“A one or two,” Harry admitted. 

“Then let’s go to whichever,” Malfoy said. “And um, can they be in the wizarding part of the area?”

Harry shook his head. “Sirius said to stick to muggle London, remember?”

Malfoy pursed his lips, seeming to think about something, before he spoke. “Then I don’t mind eating at your house. I’m sure we can make something out of eggs and cheese.”

“I- It’s okay,” Harry said, sensing the issue. “I have enough muggle money for the both of us.”

“It’s not about the money,” Malfoy said, and there was disgust laced in his voice.

Harry frowned, and tried not to think about what would render such disgust. “Then?”

“They’re muggles.” He said, and he didn’t even try to hide the disdain in his voice.

Harry scowled, feeling the antics were a bit childish. “And?”

“And? And they’re muggles, don’t have magic. I’m not getting served by lesser beings.”

“Lesser beings?” Harry hissed. “Lesser beings! They’re humans you git, equal to the same rights as you.”

“Humans that tried to kill us in the past, Potter! What’s gotten to your thick head?” Malfoy snarled at him, “They hunted us by stakes and torches, they made a game of ending our kind! Why would you pay them?”

Harry blinked, surprised by this. “Is that why you hate them? Because they tried to kill us some millinelias ago?”

“Is that not enough reason?” Malfoy glowered. “They would’ve wiped us if not, well, if we weren’t able to defend ourselves with magic.”

Harry blinked at him again, not really sure how to proceed. “Can we continue walking?” He asked. “We don’t need a destination, let’s just talk it out.”

Malfoy pursed his lips but followed Harry all the same. 

“There are muggle-borns in this world,” Harry said as they walked. “As I’m sure you’re aware. They come from muggle families that love and cherish them. I’ve never heard of a muggle-born getting burned by their family.”

“Because the ones that aren’t accepted by their families are obliviated,” Malfoy said, explaining with all the patience of one talking to a toddler. “And their magic is bound, made dormant.”

“What?” Harry asked in disbelief, stopping in his tracks. “I- What do you mean?”

Malfoy snorted. “You didn’t know, did you?” He continued walking and Harry copied him. “When a muggle born witch or wizard is within the age of Hogwarts, a staff member is sent to explain the situation to the family. If they don’t accept it then they are obliviated and the child’s magic is bound by Healers, suppressing it so it won’t cause them any trouble later on in life, because untrained magic is dangerous.”

Harry has never heard that before, and felt sad that some witches and wizards will never know what they are, or that their family didn’t accept it. “But not all families are like that,” Harry said. “Look at Hermione's for example. Her parents are really supportive and so are Dean Thomas’s.”

“Yes, but there are still those who are not supportive. You’ll never really know who would stand by our side and who would have us drowned by a baptist.”

“So the solution is to hate them all?”

Malfoy’s look was answer enough. “Look,” Harry said. “I see where you’re coming from, but I don’t completely agree with you.” He held up a hand before Malfoy could interrupt him. “I’m not foolish enough to try and change your mind,” he said. “But I’m starving so can we please go get something? So what if they’re muggles? Let’s just ignore it for the moment.”

Malfoy gave him a hard look, and Harry held his gaze. “Fine,” he said at last, “but just for today. Never again.”

Harry held back a smile. “Okay.”

They ended up going to a diner Sirius had taken Harry to one night after he had burnt the food three times trying to make dinner when Remus had been staying out overnight. It was a small place with booths lining each side of the walls, leaving a somewhat narrow place in the middle for people to walk in. But the food was legendary.

“Come on, you have to admit that the food was good.” Harry said as they left. Malfoy, it turned out, had had muggle money on him all this time and paid for his own meal. 

“I have to do no such thing,” Malfoy said with an eye roll. “But yes, it wasn’t bad.”

Harry grinned at him and they set back down toward their building. It was about three in the afternoon but they had been out for so long and up so early that Harry was surprised neither of them had collapsed from exhaustion yet. But as they neared their destination, Malfoy seemed to be looking at the stores they passed more and more often.

“Do you want anything?” Harry asked, a bit puzzled at his behavior.

Malfoy shook his head but stopped halfway through. “I do, actually.” He said. “Do you know if there are any stationary stores nearby?”

If he had been puzzled earlier then he was perplexed now. “There is one two stores back, why?”

“I want to buy something,” he said, and Harry had to suppress an eye roll at the answer. “Can we go?”

In truth he was drained and wanted nothing more than a nap, but Malfoy looked so on edge asking he didn’t have the heart to say no. “We can, but it’s muggle owned.”

Malfoy glared and Harry laughed. He turned around and walked to the store, Malfoy at his heels. “You didn’t answer me though, what do you want to buy?”

“I imagine you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Why is the paper like a textbook’s?” Malfoy asked, frowning down at the notebook he was holding. It was a black leather bound journal and he was looking at the paper as though it was a new species of Skrewts.

“That's the type of paper muggles use, Malfoy.” Harry said with amusement. “Not everyone is still stuck in the nineteenth century.”

Malfoy looked at it for one more moment before closing it and declaring he doesn’t like it. 

“Can I borrow your owl to order a journal from Diagon Alley?” Malfoy asked as they left the shop. 

“Why didn’t you just buy it the other day if you want it so badly?” Harry asked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Because I didn’t want it back then. Now can I?”

Harry shrugged.

When Sirius came back tonight, he brought Malfoy’s things with him. “Your mother dropped them around noon,” he said to Malfoy. “She also told me to send her your best and that your father thinks you’re with Zabini.”

“Why didn’t she just send a letter?” Malfoy said as he accepted his belongings.

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know.” And Harry’s heart didn’t clench when Malfoy’s face fell. It didn’t.

\-----------------

The next day Malfoy’s order from Diagon Alley arrived and it was two leather bound journals with straps to seal them shut. One was emerald green while the other was a golden yellow.

“What do you need them for?” Harry asked, as Malfoy admired them appreciatively. 

Malfoy scowled at him and went to put them in his room. 

Later that day, Harry walked to the living room to find Malfoy seated on the couch, writing in the green journal. He sneaked up on him to try to see what he was writing, but Malfoy sensed him and snapped it shut. After a lot of pestering on Harry’s part and exasperation on Malfoy’s, he gave in and told Harry that he was keeping a journal, would he sod off now?

“Amazing, can I read it?”

At Malfoy’s horrified expression Harry laughed and said ‘kidding, kidding’.

That night, however, Harry woke up screaming from a nightmare that had felt only too real. Sirius had brought him a cup of water, hugged him and told him it will be alright. He also told him to tell him if he ever has such dreams again. The next day, while he was still a bit shaken up from the dream, Malfoy had come to him and represented the golden journal. 

“You’ll find that it helps settle your mind,” he said, sounding a bit hesitant. 

Harry accepted with a smile and thanked him. “I’ll tell it all about the great Malfoy, don’t worry,” he joked.

Malfoy indulged him with a laugh before asking him to call him Draco. “Better get comfortable if we’re stuck with each other.” He said.

\---------------

The days slipped by quickly afterwards, with Sirius leaving early in the morning and arriving later in the evening, sometimes missing dinner. He said that the ministry was facing a lot of trouble after the Quidditch Cup incident and they were sending off as many aurors as they could to locate the culprits.

Harry and Draco spent their days between studying Ancient Runes and taking walks around the area. On the last week of the holidays, an owl arrived holding separate letters for each of them. They turned out to be from Hogwarts, apologising for the late notice and asking students to bring masks that matched with their dress robes. Both Harry and Malfoy were confused but they placed their orders and sent Hedwig on her way.

When Harry had told Sirius about it later on that day, his godfather had just grinned and told him he’ll find out in due time. No matter how much he begged or pleaded, Sirius wouldn’t budge and so Harry gave up. He had a sneaking suspicion that Draco knew something, but Sirius had banned him from telling Harry.

And before they knew it, it was September first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Thursday.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you get a writer's block with just a certain fic? Because that's what's been happening with me. It's not like I don't know what I want to do with this fic, it just... It's hard to write the chapters I don't know. Anyway, enjoy it! :)

On the morning of September first, Harry woke up at sunrise, perhaps the earliest he’d woken up by himself all summer. He got himself out of bed, put his glasses on, and left his bedroom. The hallway outside was dark and quiet but there were noises in the kitchen and he knew Sirius must be awake -Draco had never become comfortable enough to do anything without any of them present. 

“Good morning,” he said as he entered the kitchen. 

Sirius looked up at him from where he was standing over the stove and gave him a smile. “Good morning. Early today, are we?”

Harry flushed. “I just wanted to see you for a bit.” He mumbled, which was the truth. After this summer, he didn’t even care enough to keep up the countdown calendar he’d maintained the previous years, he’d enjoyed his holidays too much for that. And perhaps he should’ve been embarrassed to admit it out loud, but he wasn’t.

Sirius merely looked at him for another moment, before winking and turning back to the stove. “Do you want to wake Draco up or should I?”

“Isn’t it a bit early?” The sun had barely risen after all, and the train won’t leave till eleven.

“It is and I was going to tell you this together,” Sirius agreed. “But the ministry wouldn’t allow me to come in later today, too many others have asked the same favor. So, Amos Diggory offered to drop you and Draco off with Cedric. I told him I’ll floo you over at seven thirty.”

“Is it really important that you go to the ministry?” He asked. “They’ve been at it for two weeks now, if they haven’t found anything yet then it’s unlikely one day will make much of a difference.” Hours. That was all he wanted before he left for school.

Sirius gave him a lopsided smile. “They’re mainly doing this to calm down the public,” he said. He then picked up the pot he had stirring and poured its contents into three bowls. “Go wake up Draco,” he said. “while I take out the toppings.”

Harry nodded and got up. He walked to Draco’s bedroom, watching the rising sun’s rays washing over the silent living room ruefully. Draco has probably been counting down for this day, but he didn’t want to leave… He mentally shook his head and stopped in front of Draco’s bedroom. Should he knock? Draco was asleep, he knew, but he had never had to wake him up before, and well, he might not want to be caught off guard…? 

He decided to just get over with and gave the door a quick tap before entering. The room inside was the same neat, dark wood furnished space Remus had left. If not for the boy sprawled across the sheets, no would’ve guessed that anyone inhabited the room. And alright, the journal on the nightstand too. Maybe the room wasn’t that much of a ghost space, but the lack of visible possessions was certainly eerie.

He made his way over to the four poster bed at the left corner of the room and stood over Malfoy, feeling awkward. The blond had his hair fanned out on the pillow below him, and with the early morning’s sun shining on it, it had a serene glow to it, like it was from another world. Draco himself had his face facing the window while his body was halfway twisted on the mattress, the quilt barely covering him.

Harry leaned down a bit and shook Draco gently. “Draco,” he said. “Wake up, we have to get ready for school.”

There was a grunt and Draco twisted further in the bed before settling back into his slumber. Harry sighed and increased his shaking. “Come on, your porridge is going to get cold.”

“Mother, not now.” Murmured Draco, raising a hand to flap something invisible away.

Harry had to suppress a laugh at that and continued his task. “Come. On.” When he got no response, he huffed. You brought this on yourself, he thought as he picked up the green journal. “If you don’t wake up right now Draco,” he said, deliberately raising his voice. “I will read your deepest, darkest secrets out loud.” He paused. “On the Hogwarts express.”

Draco immediately shot up from his bed and made a grab for the journal. Harry laughed and stepped back, making it out of his reach. 

“Uh-uh,” he said. “You have to get out of bed first.”

“Bloody idiot,” Draco muttered as he hauled himself to his feet. “Here. Happy?”

Harry smirked at him and handed him back his journal. “Very. Sirius and I are having breakfast in the kitchen, feel free to pass though.”

Draco glowered at him, and he looked like he was about to throw the journal at him so Harry hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and allowed himself a laugh over what had just happened.

He really was going to miss this.

Trying to dwell on it, Harry made his way back to the kitchen quickly and joined Sirius at the dining table. True to his word, Sirius had placed various toppings on the table, giving them the freedom of choice. No monstrous acts towards humanity today. “Is he awake?” Sirius asked, scooping some apples onto his porridge.

Harry nodded as he sat down. “He’ll be here in a minute.” He dug into his own breakfast silently, only too aware of Sirius looking at him. 

When it was apparent that he wasn’t going to say anything, Sirius spoke. “What’s bothering you?” He asked.

Harry shrugged, not meeting his eye. He’d already told him he wanted to spend some time with him, so why can’t he just say this. “Nothing.”

“Harry,” there was a warning in Sirius’s voice.

“I don’t know.” Harry said with a sigh, pushing his bowl back and looking at Sirius. “Aside from the whole mayhem after the cup, this summer has been the best one in my life. I had you, Remus and even Draco. I- I enjoyed it. I don’t want it to end.”

“So the spending-time-with-me thing wasn’t just a simple good-bye thing?” Sirius asked gently. Harry nodded.

“Harry, what you’re feeling is normal.” Sirius said. “Granted, I never got that homey with my family but it’s what every kid goes through. You’ve simply never had somewhere you wanted to stay in before. It gets easier, believe me.”

Harry wasn’t quite convinced but he smiled at his godfather all the same. They continued their breakfast after that, with Harry trying to extract information about what’s happening at Hogwarts fruitlessly. Halfway through their meal, a fully dressed Draco joined them and Sirius cast a reheating charm on his breakfast before telling him about the Diggory arrangement.

An hour later all three of them were standing in front of the living room’s fireplace, ready to floo to the Diggorys.

“I think it’d be better if Harry went first,” Draco said, somewhat awkwardly. “I’m not exactly popular with the Huffelpuffs.”

Harry laughed and Sirius looked amused. “I don’t think the parents will care about that.” Said Sirius. “But you’re right, Harry’s at least met them before.”

Sirius then turned to Harry, hugging him. Harry returned the hug just as fiercely and Sirius leaned down a bit to talk to him. “Enjoy yourself, pup. And don’t go looking for trouble. Focus on your lessons, continue working on Ancient Runes and remember; make friends.”

Harry pulled back with a smile and nodded. “I will,” he promised. And then, quietly, “I love you,” before he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and yelled ‘The Diggory’s’ without looking at Sirius, or waiting for an answer.

The familiar, sickening whirl of being whipped through tens of fireplaces in a matter of seconds enveloped him, and he held on as tightly as he could to his belongings before he was spat out onto the Diggory’s living room floor.

“Dad said you would be arriving now,” said an amused voice, and Harry looked up to see a smirking Cedric. 

He growled and pulled himself off the floor, brushing soot off his clothes. “Nice to see you too. Thanks for the hand.”

Cedric merely winked at him before the fireplace roared green behind him and Draco appeared, gracefully stepping out of the fireplace with his trunk and empty owl cage in hand. Cedric’s previous mirthful demeanor disappeared and he schooled his features into a neutral expression when he greeted Draco.

“Diggory,” Draco nodded back, just as expressionlessly. Harry wanted to groan at that. He, of course, understood Cedric’s behavior and didn’t blame him for it, but Draco could try to make a better impression.

“This is going to be a long morning,” Harry said with a frustrated sigh, causing both boys to look away from each other and crack a smile. That broke some of the tension.

After putting their luggage aside, Cedric took Harry and Draco to the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Diggory were having breakfast. “Harry!” Mr.Diggory greeted him cheerfully and Mrs.Diggory smiled at him. And then, more timidly, “Mr.Malfoy.” 

“Good morning, Mr.Diggory,” Draco said with a small head bow, “Mrs.Diggory.”

Mrs.Diggory, unlike her husband and son, gave the same bow back and smiled warmly at him. “Good morning Mr.Malfoy, have you had breakfast yet?”

“Call me Draco, please.” Draco said. “And yes, I have.”

Mrs.Diggory beamed at him before turning to Harry. “What about you dear?”

“I’ve eaten too,” Harry said kindly. “Thank you for the offer though, Mrs.Diggory.”

However, they still sat with the Diggorys and chatted a bit -things were a bit tense between the Diggory men and Draco-, before Cedric whisked them away to the Quidditch field. “I thought we could play a bit before we have to leave.” Said Cedric and took out some Quidditch equipment from a small shed. “And I also have spare brooms, so we all can have equal advantages.”

Right. They were all seekers.

“So we’re only chasing the snitch?” Asked Draco. 

Cedric nodded. The tension between them had eased greatly since the conversation in the kitchen, but they still weren’t at complete ease with each other. “We’ll race each other to catch it, and whoever catches it gets ten points. The first person to get fifty points wins.”

“And what does the winner get?”

Cedric grinned. “Can’t you play for the spirit?” He handed them their brooms before taking out a snitch. “The winner gets the last pudding cup in the fridge. The same one you two just had.”

Harry grinned, that pudding was like nothing he’d ever tasted. “Deal,” he said, mounting his broom. “The last one that gets to the pitch is Snape’s favourite.” And he took off, Cedric scrambling after him.

Harry was first to arrive in the makeshift pitch and he turned to grin at Cedric, who was just a moment behind him. 

“I’m not the last to get here,” Cedric said, pointing at Draco, who was lazily following them. “He’s the one who lost.”

“I’m not,” said Draco when he reached them. “I wasn’t even playing, I’m already Snape’s favorite.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Cedric looked like he was suppressing a groan. “You’re his favourite only because you’re a Slytherin.” Harry pointed out. Draco looked like he was about to contradict him, so he turned back to Cedric. “Release the snitch.” He said, and with a smirk, Cedric did just that. 

An hour and a half later they were all leaning against the shed, panting but smiling as they held their brooms in their hands and a golden snitch in Harry’s case. 

“That was fun,” Harry said at last when he regained his breath. “Do you think we can repeat it in school? Maybe with Chang too?”

“You’ll need more than a pudding cup if you want me to play again,” said Draco, but he was smiling too. 

“Agreed,” said Cedric, leaning his head back against the shed. “But we need to go clean up and change now, we’re leaving for the train in half an hour.”

They stood there for another minute, allowing themselves some rest, before Cedric stood straight and opened the shed, allowing them to place their borrowed equipment back. After that he showed a room and a bathroom where they could wash and change and left them to it.

“I’ll go first,” Harry said to Draco when Cedric left. “You’ll start a whole care routine if I leave you to it.”

“Whatever,” grumbled Draco as he dropped into a desk chair. “I’ll do it in the train’s bathroom.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He did a quick job of taking a shower and changing into the clothes he’d pulled out of his trunk before reemerging into the guest room. 

In the room, Draco was still slumped in the chair flipping through an Arithmancy book, but Harry could see that his eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t really focused on it. “Draco?” He asked, worried.

Draco jumped in his seat at his voice. “Sorry,” he said a bit sheepishly. “Didn’t hear you coming. I’ll go clean up.” And he got up from the chair. 

When he was about to enter the bathroom however, Harry placed a hand on his upper arm, stopping him. “Is something bothering you?” He asked softly. 

He’d been living with him for two weeks and while some would argue that it was only two weeks, he’d grown to care for him more than he probably cared to admit. They were friends now.

“I-” Draco started, but he cut himself off. “No,” he said honestly. “I was thinking about school, about how things will go back to- how they used to be.”

He didn’t need to say it, Harry had been thinking about it too. They’d grown close in the past two weeks and were used to each other’s presence, they passed time with each other and had shared some laughs over old Hogwarts gossip. Now that they were going back, they had their own dorms, classes and friends. They had separate lives.

“They don’t have to go back to how they used to be,” Harry said cautiously. Draco had told him about Slytherins and judgment, about purebloods and expectations. His mother obviously didn’t care, but he didn’t want to abandon his friends either nor blow the cover too soon. “The castle is huge, we can still spend some time together now and then without anyone finding out.” Not that he had any problem with his friends finding out, but Draco’s…

Draco snorted. “Don’t make it sound like we’re some couple sneaking around,” he said. “But- that would be nice.”

Harry smiled at him and Draco returned it briefly before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. 

“Will we be taking another portkey?” Harry asked in the living room where he, Cedric, Draco and Mr.Diggory were standing, waiting for Mrs.Diggory to come. Beside them stood three trunks and three empty owl cages, waiting to be taken with them. He had no idea how they’d be transporting them, or themselves, but he assumed they wouldn't be taking a car since they barely had thirty minutes before the train took off and were in Devon. 

Mr.Diggory shook his head. “No, we’ll go through side-along apparition. We’ll shrink your luggage so you can carry them in your pockets till we reach the platform.”

“Only you and Mrs.Diggory can apparate though.”

Mr.Diggory smiled at him. “True, so I’ll take Cedric and come back for Mr.Malfoy, you'll go with Beatrice.”

Harry was about to ask who Beatrice was before he realised that it must be Mrs.Diggory’s first name, who was just descending the stairs. “Everyone ready?” She asked pleasantly, dressed in a forget-me-not blue coloured casual robes with a handbag of a slightly darker shade.

“Yes, mum.” Said Cedric. “We just need to get our trunks and cages shrunk.”

“Of course,” she said, and took out her wand to shrink everything. Once they all had their belongings in their pockets, Mrs.Diggory turned to Harry and asked him to hold on to her while Mr.Diggory asked Cedric if he was sure he wanted to go after Draco. 

Harry didn’t get to find out though as he felt the familiar pressing-in sensation envelop him and he was squeezed away to Platform nine-and-three-quarters. The train was whistling, it’s smoke clouding parts of the platform, and students and parents alike were milling around, saying goodbye and hugging each other. Harry wished that Sirius was here, his own guardian, but he shook his head and told himself to stop behaving like a child. Sirius had work to do.

Beside him, Mrs.Diggory levitated his trunk and Hedwig’s cage from his pocket and returned them to their original size. “Anything else, my dear?”

Harry shook his head, smiling. “No Mrs.Diggory, and thank you for everything.”

She beamed at him. “It’s okay, I didn’t do anything. Bu-”

She was cut off as there was a popping sound beside them and Mr.Diggory and Draco appeared. Mr.Diggory just dropped him and disappeared again, reappearing a moment later with Cedric. Mrs.Diggory unshrunk Draco’s trunk while Mr.Diggory did Cedric’s.

“Thank you for bringing us here,” said Harry again, and Draco nodded beside him. The Diggorys waved their gratitudes off but Harry and Draco shook their heads. 

“It’s alright,” said Draco after Mrs.Diggory tried to get to them to the train. “Harry and I will manage. You have to say your goodbyes too.”

The Diggorys finally agreed to let them go and they said their farewells, Cedric promising that that won’t be the last they’ll see of him. 

They then turned away and walked toward the train, careful to not make it seem like they were together. Once they were on the train, in a little secluded area, Harry turned to Draco. “Well…”

Draco looked awkward. “I guess that’s it then,” he said with a small shrug, not meeting Harry’s gaze.

Harry nodded. “See you around?”

Draco’s lips quirked and he nodded. Before Harry could turn, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked like he was going to do something but then decided against it and simply squeezed his shoulder. “Thank you for having me over the summer too.”

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. “It’s not like I had a choice in the matter.”

Draco looked like he was ready to throw the nearest thing at him, so Harry winked at him and fled with his trunk down the train and around a hallway so that he was out of Draco’s sight. Laughing to himself, he started making his way through the compartments, looking for a one to share with Ron and Hermione, or maybe looking for them. 

Most of the compartments were surprisingly occupied, with at least two or more people that were saving seats for others. He greeted a few people that he recognised, but declined any offered company. He’d like an empty compartment so he can catch his friends up as much as he was allowed to. The farther he went down the train, however, the less likely this seemed. There was no sign of Ron and Hermione - or any of the Weasleys- yet, but he wasn’t worried as they were usually late. 

With a sigh, he opened the door to the final compartment and tried to not let the disappointment show on his face when he found that it was occupied. 

It only had one person inside, it was a boy who looked to be about fifteen and had wavy brown hair that fell just above his shoulders. His features were handsome, with a short straight nose and high cheekbones. “Hello,” he said. “Are you saving a seat for anyone?”

The boy shook his head. “No, you can sit here if you want.”

Harry looked at him again when he spoke, his voice sparking a memory. He sounded familiar, but where had he met him?

“Thank you,” he said politely as he dragged his trunk in and hoped that Ron and Hermione would find him soon. “Are you waiting for anyone?”

The boy shook his head and turned to look out of the window once again. Harry left him at it, but his mind whirred as he tried to remember where he’d met him before. He didn’t look familiar, but he sure as hell sounded it. He was stopped from his pondering, however, when the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione stepped in, looking windswept, dragging their trunks behind them.

“Where have you been?” He asked them after they said hello, and nodded to the guy beside the window. “I looked for you everywhere!”

Ron placed his trunk in its place with a groan and sat down beside Harry. “We met Hermione outside of the platform,” he explained. “And had a bit of trouble when she let Crookshanks leave his cage before we made it to nine-and-three-quarters.”

“I didn’t let him out of his cage!” Said Hermione as she too took a seat. “The lock was broken and he escaped.”

“Well you could’ve fixed the lock!” Said Ron. “You didn't have us chase him through the whole station!”

“How, Ronald!” Said Hermione. “We can’t perform magic outside school and you know it!”

“I don’t know! Maybe you could’ve gotten it fixed the muggle way!”

“Okay! Stop it you two!” Harry said, cutting them off. “We haven’t been together since June and that’s what you do when we first meet?”

They both had the decency to look sheepish and muttered their apologies, but they weren’t meant for each other. 

“Why didn’t come to the World Cup?” Harry asked Hermione, decided it better to ease them both into conversation before talking about anything serious.

“Oh well, I’ve never been much for sports and you know it, so I decided and to just spend some time with my parents, I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Sometimes I forget you have parents,” Ron said good naturdley and they all laughed. 

“Although I can’t say I’m sorry for missing the incident after the cup,” Hermione said a bit quietly. 

Harry and Ron nodded grimly. The appearance of the Dark Mark had dampened everyone's mood, but- “I never asked you in the letters,” he said to Ron. “When did you leave the cup?”

“The morning after,” said Ron. “When the muggles were attacked Dad woke us up and told us to go into the forest and stick together. Bill, Charlie and Percy -along with dad- went to help but the rest of us went into the forest. We just hid there till dad came to get us and we left the first thing in the morning, mum was going nuts at home when we arrived.” He said. “What about you?”

Harry shrugged. “We left in the morning too. Sirius woke me up and told me to go to the forest before going to help.” And then, deciding it was a good place to start as any, he said. “I met D- Malfoy a bit into the forest and we just sat there-” He stopped, finally making the connection.

“Hold on,” he said, turning to the brown haired boy who was flipping through a book now. “You were the boy with the elf, weren’t you?”

It took the boy a moment to realise he was speaking to him, but when he did he looked up slowly at Harry and nodded, creeping Harry out a bit by the act. “I was,” he said. “And you’re Harry Potter?”

Harry flushed and nodded, feeling uncomfortable as the boy’s eyes traveled to his forehead. “And you?”

“Antonio Doren,” said the boy. “I’m a transfer student from Beauxbatons.”

Harry didn’t know what that was, but Ron’s eyes widened beside him. “So you’re French?”

The boy -Antonio Doren- shook his head. “I’m British originally, but my family moved to France when I was ten and we recently returned due to my father’s work.”

“Which year are you starting?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“Fifth,” Doren said. “You?”

“Fourth,” Harry and Ron supplied in unison. 

“Do you know which house you’ll be in?” Ron asked. 

Hermione shot him a disapproving look but didn’t say anything, apparently curious herself.

The boy, however, looked uncomfortable under their gazes, and Harry came to his rescue. He remembered very well how it felt to be under such gazes after all. “How’s he supposed to know?” He asked them, hoping to diverge their attention to him. The boy shot him a grateful look and Harry gave him half a smile. Something was off about him, but he didn’t know what. He’ll find out more about him later.

“The hat tells us, remember?” He continued. “And he’d spent all his school years in France, he has no clue more than a first year, really.”

Ron shrugged and leaned back into his seat. “Don’t know, I was just curious.”

“What houses are you in?” Asked Doren, and their attention was directed back to him.

Well, he brought this on himself, Harry thought. 

“Gryffindor, the lot of us,” said Ron. “Best house there is, really.”

“Ron!” Said Hermione indignantly. “All the houses have their specialties,” she said to Doren. “Each are unique in their own way and special. You should be proud of whatever house you’re placed in.”

“Do you know what house your parents were in?” Harry asked, Doren brought the conversation back to himself so he might as well. “Did they go here?”

“They did,” Doren said. “They were both in Slytherin, the whole family was. But I wouldn’t mind being sorted into another house, I want to see the school from another perspective.”

Ron gave him a studying look. “So you wouldn’t mind not being sorted into Slytherin?”

“Pretty sure that’s what I just said,” said Doren.

There was a moment of silence before Ron spoke again, sounding cautious. “Are you a pureblood?” He asked. “Because I've never heard of your family name before.”

Doren shrugged at that. “I am,” he said. “But we’re last in line and not really ancient, and it’s also been a long time since my parents have been to Hogwarts.”

“So its not a dark family?”

“Don’t, Ronald.” Said Hermione and Harry agreed with her. They won’t even share any classes with him, what’s the big deal about?

Ron huffed. “Fine,” he said. “But he’s going to be best buddies with Malfoy, you mark my words.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Harry asked before he could stop himself - and immediately wanted to facepalm. Why, just why, did he say that.

Ron and Hermione gave him a funny look. “Malfoy, Harry.” Said Ron. “The evil git that has been trying to get us expelled since first year. Did he confound you at the Cup?”

“I-,” He started. “That’s not what I meant,” he said. “I- I don’t know we just talked a bit in the forest and- I’ll tell you everything later, okay?”

“I can go for a walk if you want,” said Doren and the three of them turned to look at him. He looked amused at their antics. “I’ll just go explore the train or whatever while you, um, talk it out.” He said with a hand wave, and without waiting for an answer he got up. “Oh and don’t worry about Malfoy. I’ll probably just see him in class won’t I?” He then slid the compartment door open and left.

They all stared at him and Ron muttered something about Doren thinking Malfoy was a fifth year before he and Hermione turned to look at Harry. 

“Care to explain what that was about?” Hermione asked and Ron nodded beside her.

Harry sighed and leaned back into his seat, this was going to be a long conversation, he just hoped Doren would have to pass by the loo or something.

So he told them. He had to twist some stuff and while he hated doing it he knew it was the right thing to do. He told them that Mrs.Malfoy had wanted to meet up with Sirius for old times’ sake and how he’d been forced to go school shopping with Draco. He told them that they talked during that time and even when they met in the forest during the Death Eater attack, but he didn’t say anything about Draco coming over for two weeks or how they’d spent the morning with the Diggorys. And he knew Cedric had enough sense not to mention it.

“And you just forgave him like that?” Asked Ron skeptically.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, he can still be somewhat of a… git -he felt guilty for saying that- but he’s not as bad as we’d thought him to be? Who knows, maybe he’ll lay off for now.”

Ron scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but she looked like she somewhat agreed. “As long as you’re sure, Harry…”

He nodded. “I’m sure. Give him a chance, yeah?” He really did want them to get along, because he didn’t want to lose what he’d had this summer with Draco.

Hermione smiled at him. “Okay,” she said and Ron agreed reluctantly. He beamed at them and then decided to tell them he’d dropped Divination. Ron was appalled while Hermione congratulated him. She told him she can help him with Ancient Runes if he wanted and he’d thanked her but told her he’s already into a good start. She’d nodded approvingly and started talking about it much to Ron’s dismay, halfway through their conversation Dorian returned and they included him in the conversation.

They spent the rest of the ride pleasantly switching between topics and exchanged snacks when the trolley lady arrived until the train pulled up at Hogsmeade where they took a carriage to the castle together and wondered about the new Defense teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this XD And as for the update schedule... I don't know. I think I'll just post randomly? I'm really not sure, but I'll try to get the next chapter up withing the next seven days and thank you for everyone that has left kudos, comments and bookmarked this fic so far, it really means a lot to me. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m already done with the second chapter, so you won’t have to wait long for that. I’m still not sure weather I’ll update once or twice a week, but I can promise an update every Thursday. I originally planned on finishing the first eleven chapter before posting anything, but I was too impatient. I wanted the comments :) so roll them my way please :) And kudos are also appreciated <3 (constructive criticism appreciated, hate comments will be deleted)


End file.
